Sailor Moon:El legado del Sol
by eros aino
Summary: romances, batallas, risas.los guerreros solares han aparecido, antiguos enemigos regresan a la batalla, nuevas guerreras aparecen, las guerreras de la luna tendrán alguna oportunidad en contra de tan grande poder?.
1. Prologo

_**Hola pues este es mi primer fic, hace un tiempo lo publique, pero siento que un punto me perdí en la historia. Por eso he decidido comenzar otra vez, cambiando muchos factores dentro de la historia. Espero no sean muy duros conmigo.**_

_**Los personajes los tome del manga/anime que más me gusta creado por Naoko, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo, aclarando estos puntos iniciare la historia.**_

**PROLOGO.**

En los tiempos antiguos de la era de milenio de plata, existía en conjunto con el reino lunar , un imperio muy poderoso, conocido como el era el Reino Solar. El cual se encarga de los asuntos del sistema solar con los demás sistemas planetarios. Mientras el reino lunar procuraba la paz dentro del sistema solar.

Entre el sol y el planeta mercurio, había un pequeño conjunto de asteroides, y en ellos se ubica el reino solar , el cual era regido por el Rey Apollo ,el era un hombre alto y fornido , de una mirada dorada penetrante y cabello rubio corto con el símbolo dorado del sol en su frente, y su esposa la reina Andrea, ella era sumamente hermosa, de cabello azul claro como el cielo, y de ojos celestes, con la piel blanca, ella fue princesa de uno de los planetas de la galaxia Andrómeda, antes de casarse con el rey Apollo.

Ellos tenía un hijo, el único, su primogénito, el príncipe Febo que en ese tiempo contaba con 5 años, idéntico a su padre, de cabello dorado y ojos celestes como la reina.

El príncipe tenía como guardianes a 4 guerreros. que eran entrenados por los actuales guardianes del rey, Los Guerreros Solares.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, ambos reinos se encargaban de gobernar sabiamente dentro y fuera del sistema solar. Pero algo ensombreció aquella felicidad. El sacerdote del reino solar, Zoser, vio en sus premoniciones la destrucción de reino solar. No por alguna guerra ni por algún enemigo simplemente porque así tenía que ser, la vida del astro solar llegaba su límite y debía renacer, pero eso significaba la destrucción del pueblo solar, que era el centro de vida más cercano a ellos. Los habitantes solares decidieron compartir el mismo destino de su sol y se quedaron a esperan tranquilamente el final.

El rey consciente de esto decidió preservar su legado y mando al príncipe, a un pequeño consejero y a los 4 pequeños guardines, con la única familia que tenia, su hermano menor el rey Lander, actual soberano del reino lunar.

El rey Lander y la reina Serenity, aunque tristes por el suceso y aceptaron gustosos recibir a su sobrino, pero lo que no comprendían era el por qué, Apollo y Andrea habían decidido compartir el mismo destino que su reino.

-¡_hermano no entiendo por qué, por que no viene junto con Febo a la luna!_

_-dime qué harías tu en mi lugar Lander, dejarías a tu pueblo solo?, no puedo ya muy tarde ellos han tomado una decisión , los habitantes de Solaria se han resignado a su destino, y yo los acompañare, solo te pido que cuides de mi pequeño._

_-Entiendo tu sentir hermano, yo haría lo mismo. Está bien Apollo, cuidare de tu hijo como si fuera mío._

_-Gracias hermano, en su momento, en el reino de los dioses nos volveremos ver._

Así fue como el reino de Solaria llego a su fin.

**AÑOS DESPUES.**

El príncipe Febo vivía feliz con sus tíos en el reino lunar, y quería mucho a su pequeña prima la princesa Serenity.

Por esos tiempos el sistema solar recibió un poderoso ataque por parte de la fuerza más oscura del universo un ente llamado

"La Vacuidad" un ser tan perverso y vacio, como no había otro en el cosmos.

-_Serenity, sabemos lo que el busca._

_-Pero no puedes ir tu solo, podrías salir lastimado._

_-Es mejor así, ahora que mi hermano ya no está, yo me encargare de todo esto, además no quiero alarmar a los demás reinos, este ser ha decidido solo comunicarse con nosotros, solo te pido algo pase lo que pase no dejes ir a Febo_- Y se acerco para besar a su bella esposa y a su pequeña hija que dormía en brazos de su madre.

_-Recuerda que te amo Lander y que te estaremos esperando._

El rey Lander junto con algunos guerreros lunares viajo los confines del sistema solar cerca del planeta Plutón. Se libro una batalla donde el rey estaba perdiendo, pero en ese momento llego el príncipe Febo acompañado de sus guardianes y de Orión, su consejero.

-_Que haces aquí Febo debes irte de inmediato._

_-No tío, no te dejare solo, este también es mi reino y peleare por él._

La batalla se equilibro y en cierto momento parecía que los guerreros de la luna ganarían, cuando los guerreros oscuros fueron cayendo por montones.

Pero aquel ente del vacío, hizo estallar todo su poder, formado un pequeño hoyo negro, matando en el acto al rey Lander, a los soldados que aun estaban en pie, a los 4 guardianes, y a Orión, dejando solo con vida, a un malherido a Febo.

Febo viendo que todo estaba perdido hizo uso de todo el poder que tenia.

-_**SAGRADO "CRISTAL AUREO", DAME EL PODER PARA ELIMINAR LA OSCURIDAD Y POTREGER ESTA GALAXIA!**_

_**-EXTINCION SOLAR! **_

Una gran explosión lleno el lugar, y el sistema solar se vio iluminado completamente. En aquel espacio vacío Solo quedo el cuerpo inerte del ultimo apollonita extinguiéndose como polvo de estrellas.

**EN LA LUNA.**

Mientras abrazaba su pequeña hija , la reina Serenity veía a lo lejos un resplandor, sabía lo que significaba, un dolor en su pecho y la lagrima que corría por su mejilla se lo decían.

La profecía se había cumplido la raza solar se extinguía por completo.

**Bueno pues este es el prologo de mi historia, tengo una y mil ideas de cómo seguirá, espero jejejeje algún review, para saber si debo continuar****.**


	2. Un grato encuentro

**Los personajes los tome del manga/anime que más me gusta creado por Naoko, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.**

_**Otro punto importante antes de seguir con mi historia es aclarar que aunque es un Serena-Darién, también habrá otra pareja protagónica, y además Haruka y Michiru, no serán la única pareja del mismo sexo.**_

_**aclarando estos puntos iniciare el capitulo.**_

* * *

**UN GRATO ENCUENTRO.**

Han pasado 4 años desde que la batalla con galaxia termino, las chicas ahora con 20 años de edad han tratado de seguir con su vida normal.

Amy estaba estudiando en la facultad de medicina, después de todo era su sueño convertirse en una doctora. Aunque la carrera le ocupaba mucho tiempo, para ella eso no era nada, pues es una chica genio.

Rei seguía en el templo como la más bella sacerdotisa, y estudiaba la carrera de historia antigua, vivía con su abuelo , Nicholas había partido hace un par de años y no sabía nada de él.

Lita por su parte estaba estudiando en una prestigiosa escuela de cocina y en sus tiempo libre le ayudaba a un chico de cabellos rubios , que por cierto ahora era su novio, en su negocio de fuente de sodas y video juegos.

La diosa del amor Mina , estudiaba ciencias de la comunicación , y andaba de un lado a otro entre audiciones y chicos guapos. Cumpliría su sueño de ser una gran cantante.

Haruka y Michiru , estaban juntas como pareja , siempre viajaban juntas entre carreras y conciertos.

Setsuna por otro lado se había desaparecido , ni siquiera la outhers sabían dónde estaba.

Hotaru que ya era toda una señorita de 16 años , estaba en la preparatoria , ahora usaba el cabello por debajo de los hombros casi llegando a la cintura, dando y un leve parecido a Rey.

El príncipe la tierra había partido a EU a seguir con su carrera ,pero hacia un par de meses que regreso a Tokio para poder trabajar en el hospital de la cuidad como médico pediatra.

Y finalmente serena, estaba estudiando la universidad en la carrera de negocios internacionales, después de todo quería ser una buena reina,(N/A: solo dios sabe como logro entrar) sus notas habían subido considerablemente respecto a las que tenía en la secundaria y preparatoria , ella había madurado , pero aun así seguía siendo la chiquilla inocente y risueña de siempre. Además de que ya no vivía en casa de sus papas, se había mudado junto con Mina y lita a un departamento más grande cerca de la universidad.

* * *

**Lunes por la mañana.**

_El reloj marcaba las 6:15am, mientras una rubia con el cabello revuelto, seguía dormida soñando con su príncipe terrestre envuelta en su edredón de conejitos._

_-Serena ya levántate es tarde, tu desayuno se va enfriar- _decía dulcemente una castaña desde la cocina.

_-Sí, Serena si no te levantas yo me comeré tu desayuno!- _gritaba la rubia del amor, mientras se acomodaba su típico listo en el cabello_._

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de serena de abrió de golpe , asustando a las 2 chicas_._

_-Minaaaaaaaaa, tu no pierdes oportunidad!- _mientras la aludida se limitaba a enseñarle la lengua en una mueca graciosa.

_- Ya niñas – _decía Lita en tono maternal-_Prepare lo suficiente para la tres._

_-Gracias Lita , tu comida es la mejor, así , si me gusta levantarme temprano_.

-_Claro por qué eres glotona Serena_-comento Minako.

* * *

**PLANETA TILED, LIMITES DEL SISTEMA SOLAR.**

En aquel oscuro y árido planeta, lleno de montañas y acantilados, se erguía un derruido, aunque imponente castillo. Dentro de este el nuevo enemigo planeaba el ataque.

Un ente vestido con lo que parecía una armadura negra , permanecía oculto entre las sombras del derruido palacio, mientras miraba detenidamente por el gran ventanal, el sublime brillo de la estrella central, de aquel conjunto planetario.

-_Señor, ya hemos revisado minuciosamente todos los planetas y solo quedan ruinas de lo que una vez fue el Milenio de Plata_-dijo una mujer joven de cabello rubio y corto por debajo de las orejas, ojos ámbar y piel pálida ,con una vestimenta negra ceñida al cuerpo.

Aquel ente sin dejar de mirar el sol contesto.

-_Lilith Estás segura que ninguno de los planetas tiene vida_.

-_No, señor el tercer planeta, el planeta azul, antiguo reino de Erusion, está habitado por varias formas de vida con una gran cantidad de la energía áurica, entre ellas algunas con un poder muy grande._

El ente totalmente perdido en lo brillante del astro solar, apenas ponía atención a aquella figura femenina que estaba arrodillada delante de él.

-_Señor_– volvió a comentar la mujer- _en ese planeta además del poder del cristal dorado, el cual su protector; también está el cristal de plata símbolo del milenio de plata y los cristales guardianes de los planetas._

-_Que has dicho_?-dijo aquel ente con un tono de sorpresa , escondido en las sombras- _entonces es muy probable que ellos también se encuentren refugiados en ese asqueroso planeta, cada vez estoy más cerca de encontrarlo-_dijo para sí mismo en un susurro, que la chica alcanzo a escuchar.

-S_i mi señor tanto el cómo las gemas de la corona solar se pueden encontrar en ese planeta._

_-No me esperaba eso , en el planeta de Gea_. (pensó, con desprecio)

-_Señor que debemos hacer?_

**-**_Manda algunos youmas clase D. quiero que investigues el área y de donde proviene esa energía._

_-Si mi señor, pero que pasa si aquellos de la luna, se interponen? _

_-Ellos no son rivales, esta batalla no les pertenece, además si eso llega a pasar tengo preparada una vieja sorpresa para los guerreros lunares._

-_Como ordene_- dijo la mujer desapareciendo entre un torbellino de sombras.

-_Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estoy a punto de salir de esta maldita prisión y con más poder que antes, se que tu también llegado el momento vendrás a mí, y lo que un día estuve a punto de conseguir por fin será mío jajajajajajaj._

Solo su sonora carcajada hacía eco en aquel gran salón.

* * *

**CUIDAD DE TOKIO**

5 chicas se encontraban conversando en la fuente de sodas de siempre, sobre cómo habían pasado su día.

-_Saben chicas entro un nuevo chico en mi salón, su nombre es Abel Marks, al parecer viene de América, no recuerdo de que país, es un chico muy atento y amable, además de que es muy guapo-_ comentaba una interesada Minako.

-_Hay Mina tu no cambias_-Dijo Lita con una gotita en la frente.

-_Claro Lita, como tú ya tienes a Andrew, pero saben algo muy interesante me recuerda mucho a Yaten_-dijo seria.

-_Por qué?-_pregunto una intrigada Amy.

-_Jejejeje, es que al igual que Yaten, también es bajito de estatura, además de tiene rasgos muy estéticos y unos ojos claros hermosos_-pensando en su antiguo amor.

-_Lita, debo decirte algo_-dijo seriamente Serena.

-_Qué pasa?-_pregunto Lita.

-_Lita nunca dejare de decir que es una suerte que tú seas también en cierta forma la dueña de este lugar_- dijo la rubia de coletas, mientras se llevaba a la boca una enorme cuchada de nieve.

-_Serena tiene razón, los postres gratis siempre son una suerte_-comentaba Mina, imitando a Serena con la cuchara de nieve, pareciendo olvidarse de lo que anteriormente hablaban.

-_Mina , Serena , hay cosas más importantes que comer nieve, además las buenas lecturas también son gratis solo que ustedes no saben aprovecharlas, deberían poner más empeño en sus estudios._

-_Hay, Amy tu no cambias, solo piensas en eso, deberías conseguirte un novio_-dijo la diosas del amor con una sonrisa picara, a lo que la aludida solo se sonrojo y se hundió en el libro que tenía enfrente.

**-**O_ye Rei que te pasa estas muy seria_- pregunto la de Júpiter.

-S_i rey hoy ni siquiera me has molestado_- dijo con cara triste Serena.

-_Ha perdón chicas no es nada , jejejeje es solo que , tengo una tarea muy importante, creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos luego_- y salió apurada del lugar.

-_Dijimos algo malo-_pregunto Serena.

-_No ,creo que lo que pasa es que tal vez ella si se interesa por sus estudios_

-_Amy tu siempre_-dijo mina con cara de aburrimiento

-_Crees que deberíamos seguirla_- pregunto serena preocupada

_No, creo que es mejor dejarla sola un momento_

* * *

**CON REI**

La chica morena caminaba lentamente y sin rumbo, no sabía por qué de repente había actuado de esa manera, solo había sentido el impulso de salir, no soportaría que le hicieran preguntas, en verdad quería decírselos pero, simplemente no quería ni recordarlo, pero era imposible estaba muy presente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Todo era destrucción en la cuidad , el cielo es oscuro con matices rojizos , la gente se hallaba refugiada bajo los escombros de los edificios , había cadáveres por la calles , el paisaje era desolador, youmas de todo tipo destruían todo a su paso, algunos devoraban los cuerpos inertes y sin vida en las calles.

-_Guerrera de Marte_- dijo una voz.

-_Quien esta hay_? - digo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-_Esta batalla no es de ustedes, los guerreros de la luna ,no son rivales, no se entrometan._

Rei no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, bajo el claro de la luna , sus amigas, las sailor estaban en el suelo inconscientes y con el fuku lleno de sangre.

-_Serena, que pasa, estas bien__?, respóndeme!-_ grito desesperada.

En ese momento sobre ellas apareció una sombra oscura, solo se distinguía una mirada vacía , que inspiraba terror.

-_Quien eres_? pregunto Rei

Sin contestar la sombra lanzo un haz de energía oscura hacia ellas, cuando estaba cerca del impacto, solo alcanzo a ver alguien delante de ella recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

-_pero que pasa? Quien eres tú?_

_- Ya no quiero ver más gente morir, esta no es su batalla_ – decía el joven de cabello dorado que inerte caía en sus brazos.

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

Rei no puedo evitar que unas lagrima corrieran por sus mejillas, recordando aquel sueño, y a ese joven que murió en sus brazos.

-_Que es lo que pasa , que es este sentimiento, acaso es un nuevo enemigo, pero que nos dice que no es nuestra batalla, quien es el, ese muchacho, que evita que nos ataquen, por que aunque no recordar su rostro, siento mucha tristeza?._

-_yo sé muy bien como te sientes_- dijo una voz detrás de ella

-_tuuuu!-_dijo Rei con cara de sorpresa

* * *

**CENTRO DE TOKIO**

La gente corría asustada, para salvarse de los monstros de fango que destruían todo a su paso. Con el movimiento de la gente un niño tropezó, pero cuando el monstro estuvo a punto de aplastarlo, una chica con traje de marinerito salto en su auxilio.

"_**Alto hay , no permitiré que dañes esta hermosa ciudad , soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia , soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna"**_

El youma solo se quedo con cara desconcierto, ante ridícula presentación. Y siguió su camino.

-_Oye monstro te estoy hablando, escúchame_- gritaba Sailor Moon

-_Sailor Moon no es hora de estar con tonterías_- dijo la de Venus

**-ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER- los haces de luz se dirigieron hacia los youmas, despareciendo varios al momento.**

**- BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS- **

**-RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO-**

Los ataques combinados , eliminaron por completo a los youmas.

-_Estúpidas guerreras de la luna , no se metan donde no las llaman_-grito una mujer desde lo alto de un edificio.

-_Quien eres tú , acaso crees que dejaremos que destruyan nuestra cuidad_-decía Sailor Moon en con una mueca de valor.

-_No tengo por qué decirte eso , ustedes no son mi objetivo._

-_Entonces cual…._- no alcanzo a terminar la frase , pues un torrente de energía oscura las atrapo a las 4, arrojándolas al suelo. Estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque , cuando una voz la detuvo.

-_Alto hay maligna. Soy un guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia ,soy Ignis y te castigare en el nombre del fuego_-decía un joven imitando las poses de Sailor Moon.

Todos se quedaron con cara de que está pasando.

-_Quien eres tú_?- pregunto Lilith.

-_Que acaso no viste toda mi entrada_- dijo en una mueca de arrogancia-_pero después de mi presentación, te lo diré. Soy uno de la 4 guardianes del príncipe del _Sol, _soy Ignis el guerrero del fuego_- dijo aquel joven de cabello naranja vestido en una armadura brillante color rojo y café, llevaba en el rostro un antifaz rojo en forma de llamas cubriendo su identidad.

-_A ti era a quien buscaba guerrero solar_.

-_Pues dime para que soy bueno, anciana_-dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras a la anciana, perdón Lilith le daba un infarto mental.

-Q_ue te pasa, si yo soy una de las mujeres más bellas_.

El otro solo le limito a observarla y con total seriedad junto sus manos.

-**TORRENTE DE FUEGO**- y sin previo aviso lanzo el ataque de fuego hacia la mujer, que por un pelo de rana lo esquivo.

-_Oye por me atacas?-_dijo molesta

-_Te explico, tu eres la mala yo el bueno, así funcionan las cosas_- con cara de burla.

_-En fin me voy, ya descubrí lo que me interesaba_-y como llego se fue.

El joven de armadura giro hacia donde estaban las guerreras haciendo una reverencia.

-_Princesa Serenity discúlpeme por mi comportamiento, como dije hace un momento soy un de los 4 guardines del príncipe Febo_-Serena solo lo veía con cara de no entiendo nada.

-_Bonita presentación, veo que las lecciones de modales si te sirvieron, Ignis , solo dime toda la pantomima era necesaria_?- comentaba un pequeño gato naranja con el símbolo del sol en la frente, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-_Orión-_ dijo el guerrero del fuego.

-_Orión?- dijo Luna sorprendida_

-_Lo conoces Luna_?- pregunto la rubia de coletas.

-_Si princesa todos los aquí presentes nos conocemos,_ es momento de hablar y recordar algunas cosas-dijo Orión mirando a Luna y Artemis.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Libélula: como bien dices. Este si es el fic que anteriormente había publicado, pero decidí reiniciarlo de nuevo, por que sentía que estaba perdiendo el sentido que realmente quería darle. Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios con en el anterior fic.**

_**Rosaaliee-Hiroyuki**__**: si mi historia es un tanto rara…..jejejeje, pero aun no has visto nada, tengo muchas ideas en mente. Gracias por tus ánimos.**_

**minisvenus****: siempre es un gusto conocer otro admirador, de mi amada sailor Venus. Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero sea de tu agrado.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido.**

_**EROS AINO**_


	3. Recuerdos

**Los personajes los tome del manga/anime que más me gusta creado por Naoko, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.**

_**Otro punto importante antes de seguir con mi historia es aclarar que aunque es un Serena-Darién, también habrá otra pareja protagónica, y además Haruka y Michiru, no serán la única pareja del mismo sexo.**_

_**aclarando estos puntos iniciare el capitulo.**_

**_"RECUERDOS"_**

-Princesa hay alguna manera en que pueda reunir a todas sus guardianas en algún punto en particular, necesito hablar con ustedes.  
-Si, puede ser en el templo hikawa, solo necesito hablar con Reí-decía mientras sacaba su celular.  
-Rei, como estas, eso espero, oye crees que podamos hablar en el templo en un rato mas, si es una reunión importante, una sorpresa?, está bien te vemos en un rato.  
-Todo bien Serena-pregunto la sailor de la sabiduría.  
-Si solo me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos y que tenía una sorpresa.  
-Artemis, ven conmigo necesito hacer algo antes, así me dirás donde es el lugar donde nos veremos, princesa reúna a sus guardianas , la veo al atardecer en el templo. Y despareció junto con Artemis e Ignis.

* * *

MEDIA HORA ANTES CON REI  
-Yo sé muy bien como te sientes- dijo una voz detrás de ella.  
-Tuuuuu!-dijo Rei con cara de sorpresa.  
-También he sentido esa energía y he tenido las premoniciones, por eso decidí investigar-dijo la mujer de largo cabello verde oscuro.  
-Setsuna ,crees que deberíamos decirles a las demás-comento la de Marte dudosa  
-Rei entiendo tu preocupación, he hablado con alguien, él nos aclara ciertas dudas.  
-Pero no entiendo porque tengo yo esos sueños si él me dice que no es nuestra batalla  
-Así es esta no es nuestra batalla, pero ya no estoy tan segura.  
De repente el celular de Rei timbro.  
-Me disculpas un momento , si ,Serena como estas? sí que pasa ,ok está bien , oye les tengo un sorpresa, si ,está bien las veo en un rato.

* * *

TEMPLO HIKAWA.  
Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde estaban reunidas en el templo , Serena, Darién , Amy, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Luna, claro todas como senshis.  
-Con que el príncipe Febo y sus guardianes-preguntaba Uranus inquieta  
- Así es Haruka, ustedes no recuerdan mucho aun no eran senshis cuando el príncipe y sus guerreros desaparecieron.  
-Aun así luna por que hasta ahora aparecen y que es lo que busca el nuevo de enemigo- pregunto Tuxido con una rubia de coletas colgada del brazo  
-Yo opino que deberíamos esperar a que llegara Orión para que el nos explique lo que pasa-Comento Mercury.  
-Solo que falta Plut-dijo triste sailor Saturn  
-No te preocupes por mí, aquí estoy no me perdería una reunión tan importante-dijo la recién llegada  
-Plut-gritaron todas con alegría y sorpresa.  
-Esta es la sorpresa que te tenia-dijo la pelinegra.  
En ese momento llegaba el consejero solar acompañado de Artemis y de 3 jóvenes con armadura y antifaz.  
-Que bien están reunidos todos , así será más fácil explicar esto de una vez por todas, pero antes quiero presentarles a los guardianes del sol. A él ya lo conocen es Ignis guardián del fuego- a lo que el aludido contestos con una picara sonrisa sonrojando a mas de una-El es Cold guardián del hielo- señalando a un joven de cabello negro vestido con una armadura azul cielo con azul oscuro- Y el es Iron guardián del poder del acero- un chico de cabello azul oscuro con armadura gris y amarillo respondía- es un gusto guerreros de la luna-  
-Bien comenzare por el principio-  
-Espera –dijo Luna-primero que nada como es que están aquí en la tierra , porque hasta ahora se muestran  
-Ok, respondiendo a tus preguntas, nosotros al igual que ustedes renacimos en este planeta, en este tiempo, debido al poder creacional del cristal de la luna, EL CRISTAL DE PLATA, porque aparecemos hasta ahora, simplemente nuestra conciencia del pasado acaba de despertar debído a la amenaza que se acerca.  
-Entonces si tenemos un nuevo enemigo-pregunto Rei impaciente y preocupada.  
-Así es guardiana de Marte, tienes el poder de la videncia en sueños, por eso sabias de esto.  
-Como lo sabes.  
-Me lo dijo un pajarito-mientras Plut se hacía la que no escuchaba.  
-Bien regresando a lo que quería decirles, antes de que cierta persona me interrumpiera-mandando una mirada asesina a Luna- he estado en contacto con Plut desde hace tiempo,ella me ha contado todo lo que paso en el Milenio de plata , y los enemigos que has derrotado aquí en la tierra.  
Ahora yo les contare lo que paso hace milenios ,antes de que existiera el milenio de plata, el dios del sol Helios creo el cristal AURICO capaz de proteger su reino ,el sistema solar, pero este cristal además de tener el poder de crear y proteger, también tenía el poder de la destrucción,para poder estar equilibrado. Helios decidió expulsar ese poder destructivo fuera del cristal, y dividió este en 6 partes , 4 gemas, que al unirse daban como resultado la corona solar, y 2 mas que serían las que protegieran al reino del sol. Pero la vacuidad, la forma más pura de la maldad se apodero del poder destructivo que había sido expulsado del cristal, este ente sabio que al unir la gema oscura con la corona solar , tendría completo control sobre el poder destructivo. Trato mucho tiempo de apoderarse de las gemas de la corona ,pero los descendientes del dios Sol siempre evitaron que fuera así. La corona solar pasó de generación en generación hasta que llego a al que sería el último imperio solar.  
Este reino era gobernado por el rey Apollo , hermano mayor del rey Lander de la luna , y su esposa la reina Andrea, ellos tenían un hijo el príncipe Febo. Desgraciadamente se predijo el fin de la dinastía solar. La vacuidad pensó que ese también había sido el fin de su intento de poder, pero unos años después , se entero que el heredero del reino había sido enviado a la luna y decidió atacar, pero el rey Lander apareció a hacerle frente, sin saber realmente lo que el maligno ser buscaba. A esta batalla nos unimos nosotros y el príncipe Febo. Pero aun así el poder de la Vacuidad era muy grande y logro derrotarnos , pude ver como el rey Lander daba su vida por proteger al príncipe Febo y como uno a uno los guardines iban cayendo.  
Mientras estaba tirado en el suelo agonizante puede ver como el príncipe reunía las 6 gemas despertando el poder del cristal AURICO, destruyendo por completo al ser maligno y muriendo el junto con todos nosotros  
Todos estaban serio atentos a la historia del reino solar.  
-pero ahora que hemos recordado lo que paso me doy cuenta que la vacuidad no desapareció por completo, ha regresado y por eso nos está buscando.

* * *

PLANETA TILED, LIMITES DEL SISTEMA SOLAR.  
El oscuro ser estaba sentado en el trono del gran salon,dentro de las ruinas de aquel palacio, recordando la batalla que hacia milenios había tenido con los guardianes de la corona, cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Mi señor he regresado del tercer planeta.  
-Que averiguaste Lilith, están ellos en ese planeta.  
-Así es mi señor, tuve un enfrentamiento con uno de ellos, pero al parecer los guerreros de la luna se estan aliando con ellos.  
-Con que lo guerreros de Selene apoyan al príncipe del sol, ya me imaginaba algo asi, pero no importa ya me encargare de ellos.  
-Que piensa hacer mi señor? Pregunto curiosa la rubia.  
-Manda llamar a Empty, necesitare de su ayuda, esta vez lo planeare bien, primero descubrire sus debilidades, el poder de la corona solar será mío, ahora retírate y no se olvide lo que te ordene.  
-No mi señor.  
-Elensis-grito aquel hombre.  
En el acto apareció un joven rubio de ojos grises, vestido con un traje parecido al de los generales de Beril pero en color negro con las botas rojas.  
-Si mi señor- respondió el rubio.  
-Necesito que vallas al sector 0, en ese lugar encontraras varias esencias, quiero que me las traigas.  
-Señor se refiere a la esencia de esos seres?-pregunto con una sonrisa.  
-Así es esas senshis se llevaran una sorpresa.

* * *

TEMPLO HIKAWA.

-Y donde está el príncipe?- pregunto Sailor Moon.  
- El se encuentra en esta ciudad, pero he bloqueado su mente para evitar que recuerde-dijo con tristeza.  
-Pero porque has hecho eso, acaso no necesitan de su poder para poder pelear contra la Vacuidad-pregunto luna.  
-No-contesto secamente-nosotros solos podemos detenerlo, si él no recuerda nada no hay peligro de que aparezca la corona solar.

-Por que dices eso-pregunto Artemis.

-El principes es el unico que debe saber donde estan las gemas de la corona solar.  
-Entonces les ayudaremos lo mas que podamos-dijo con ánimo Sailor Moon.  
-También por eso la reuní aquí, les prohíbo determinantemente que se involucren en esta batalla-dijo seriamente Orión.  
-Pero porque, este también es nuestro plantea-reprocho Uranus  
-Porque esta batalla no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, si quieren permanecer vivas , no se metan en esto, los ciervos de la Vacuidad, no lo pensaran 2 veces si ustedes se involucran en esto ellos no se dentrendan hasta verlas totalmente destruidad.-dijo al fin Ignis.  
-Pero-dijo sailor moon.  
-Pero nada , si se entrometen, también las consideraremos parte del enemigo.  
En ese momento Orión y los 3 guerreros sin decir una sola palabra partieron del templo.

* * *

Mientras caminaban rumbo a su destino.  
-Orión, no sabemos qué tan fuerte es el enemigo, además Aeris aun no aparece y si él no ha recordado su misión-dijo Iron preocupado.  
-No te preocupes podremos con ellos, en cuanto a Ventus el vendrá a nosotros en el momento indicado ya me encargue de recordarle quien es.

Mientras en su cuarto un joven de cabellos rubios, miraba el brazalete con el símbolo del viento que estaba en su buro , pensado sobre qué era lo mejor y sobre su mision.

* * *

TEMPLO HIKAWA.  
-Que arrogante no nos puede impedir que luchemos-decía Uranus molesta.  
-Cálmate Uranus ,la princesa decidirá qué es lo mejor-comento Neptun tranquila.  
-Este es nuestro planeta, muchas veces lo hemos protegido, esta vez no será diferente-dijo Sailor Moon, con ese aire de princesa que pocas veces mostraba.  
-Así es protegeremos este mundo de quien sea, ni importa que sean chicos tan guapo como esos guerreros-dijo la diosa de amor con seriedad.  
Todos los demás se quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza.  
-Yo creo que lo mejor ahora es ir a descansar-dijo Amy mientras deshacía su transformación y las demás la imitaban-solo debemos estar atentos a los movimientos del enemigo.  
-Tienes razón Amy ya es tarde. Dijo Serena-Darién me llevas –jalando del brazo.  
Así todos partieron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

CARRO DE DARIEN.  
-Darién , me quieres?  
-Si princesa te quiero mucho.  
-Crees que este enemigo sea poderoso.  
-No lo sé, pero yo jamás dejare que te suceda nada, siempre te protegeré, eres lo que más amo-dijo seriamente el pelinegro.  
-Yo también te amo mucho Darién-mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

* * *

PLANETA TILED, LIMITES DEL SISTEMA SOLAR.  
Una mujer de largo cabello morado recogido en una trenza y ojos azules con traje de senshis en color negro y gris , llegaba al salón del trono.  
-Para que me llamaste -dijo la joven con arrogancia.  
-Mi querida Sailor Empty, siempre es un placer verte-dijo el otro con desdén.  
-Que es lo que necesitas.  
-Necesito que me ayudes con una plaga de senshis.  
-Senshis?-dijo la peli morada con curiosidad.  
-Así es ,las guerreras de Selene están interviniendo en mis planes.  
- Y por qué no te encargas tu-pregunto Empty aburrida.  
-Porque tengo que ocuparme de otros guerreros, además ellas no son rivales para ti y Dark Hole.  
-está bien, hace mucho que no tengo una batalla de verdad-dijo Empty estirándose.  
-Empty, toma esto-dijo el ser mientras le entregaba 5 esferas –tu eres la única que puede darle un cuerpo a estas esencias, te serán de mucha ayuda  
-Son las esencias de los que han caído, jajaja, esto se pone divertido, no te preocupes entonces, yo me encargare de las senshis de la luna-dijo mientras desaparecía con las 5 esferas de energía.

* * *

TOKIO  
Un minino con el son en su frente se encontraba en un parque viendo la estrellas con tristeza, en eso una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Te duele verdad.

-A que te refieres-pregunto Orión desviando la mirada.

-Yo si recuero muchas cosas del tiempo en que vivieron en la luna, y recuerdo como lo veias y como el te correspondia.  
-Luna, pero que dices mi deber es protegerlo.  
-Aun así te duele no poder decirle lo que sientes-el guardian bajo la mirada, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.  
-No quiero que el salga lastimado, sufrió mucho con la muerte de su pueblo, de sus padres, el vernos morir a nosotros, solo quiero que tenga una vida normal, aunque jamás recuerde el pasado.  
-Yo también pensaba lo mismo después de la batalla con el negaverso, quería que las chicas tuvieran una vida normal, pero el planeta las necesitaba.  
-Esto es muy diferente, además tus chicas ahora tienen la oportunidad de tener esa vida normal, nosotros no encargaremos del enemigo.  
-Sabes que ellas no permitirán eso-dijo luna con un sonrisa  
-Lo sé –dijo el también sonriendo-es solo que no quiero que salgan lastimadas.  
-Ellas son muy fuertes, pero no me cambies el tema, sabes que el príncipe tiene un gran poder y tarde o temprano recordara todo.  
-Si pero espero que sea más tarde que temprano, aunque nada me haría más feliz que él pudiera recordarme-dijo con tristeza.

* * *

Bueno al fin termine este capítulo, perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero ando en época de exámenes, cómo ven se están revelando muchas cosas, están apareciendo mas enemigos, y creo que ya pueden adivinar quién es la otra pareja (como dije tiene algo de yaoi)

**Libelula:** gracias por seguir mi historia, aqui dejo el segundo capitulo.

**minisvenus**: Rei tuvo una vision y vi un futuro que podria pasar y en el vio al antiguo principe solar, que si es el primo de Serenity.

**Lis g**: como veras si estoy tratadando de acomodar bien la historia,jejeje pero se aceptan ideas. jejeje.

_**Eros Aino "Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto"**_

_**saludos y nos leemos en la proxima.**_


	4. Un cuento de amor

Este capítulo tiene poca acción, es más bien romántico, sobre como la sailor del trueno se hizo novia de Andrew y como este le dio una gran sorpresa. Y de cómo las sailor conocerán algunos chicos.

**"UN CUENTO DE AMOR"**

Lita se encontraba en su cuarto, acostada en su cama viendo una foto de su novio, mientras recordaba cómo empezó su romance.

**FLASHBACK**

Recuerdo bien ese día, había tenido un día muy difícil en la universidad, tenía como tarea hacer una receta, pero no sabía cual, tenía tantas ideas, de repente pase por **el** crown y decidí entrar, pedí una malteada y mientras pensaba en qué tipo de receta seria, sentí una mirada me gire y de repente ahí estaba **el**, sentado detrás de mí y sin despegarme la mirada de encima. Yo me puse muy nerviosa. **El** es muy atractivo y realmente me llamaba la atención. Decidí seguir con mi tarea De repente escucho una voz temblorosa, cuando volteé, era él.

-Lita te pasa algo?- dijo **el** chico rubio

-no es nada Andrew, estoy haciendo mi tarea pero no me puedo concentrar-después de todo quien lo haría con semejante bombón viéndote.

-si quieres te puedo ayudar-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-gracias-acepte un poco nerviosa

Poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse más a mí, pero con timidez, un día llegue ala fuente de sodas y lo vi con una chica muy hermosa él le hablaba bastante bien. Entonces, ahí ocurrió. Comencé a sentir coraje, pero no quería aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos, hasta que un día comencé a alejarme de él porque me dolía mucho **el** imaginarlo a él con esa chica. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa. Él noto mi distanciamiento y pregunto muy preocupado qué era lo que me sucedía. No lo podía creer, le importaba. Le respondí diciéndole que a él le agradaba la chica **del** crown y que yo no quería interferir entre ellos, a lo que él contesto que estaba bastante equivocada, que solo había estado platicando con ella porque necesitaba alguien que le ayudara en su trabajo. Sin pensarlo yo le dije que yo podría ayudarle, que me gustaría aprender mucho y poder estar a cargo de preparar los platillos. **El** gustoso me dijo que sí.

A partir de ese día comenzamos a mirarnos tiernamente durante **el** trabajo. Él me abrazaba y me trataba tan maravillosamente que ni yo creía estar viviendo eso tan lindo. Pasó **el** tiempo y los abrazos eran más continuos y llenos de amor, pero como mis amigas eran bastante reservadas me comentaron que no era correcto abrazar a un chico que no era mi novio, a lo que yo quede confundida y decidí no hacerlo más.(claro menos Mina que siempre hacia bromas tontas)

De nuevo, él noto mi distanciamiento y charlamos al respecto. Él me contesto con una carta lindísima en donde me decía que me quería muchísimo y que a él no le importaba lo que dijera la gente, que me iba a proteger y cuidar para que nadie me faltara al respeto. Y así fue.

Pasaron dos meses y **el** decidió hacerme la pregunta tan esperada… Yo estaba fuera **del** café y llego, se puso frente a mí y comenzó a decirme:

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta, pero ya creo saber lo que me vas a contestar ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Yo me quedé perpleja y guarde silencio por un momento tratando de controlar mis nervios y mi emoción. Después de que recobré **el** aliento conteste:

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees, que te voy a contestar?

A lo que él respondió que sí. Entonces sólo pude decir:

-Pues acertaste. Todo se tornó color rosa, las mariposas querían salir de mi estomago y nos abrazamos fuertemente hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a mi casa

De ahí en adelante estuvimos juntos, nos dimos nuestro primer beso un mes después. Pasamos nuestra primera navidad juntos y fue maravilloso, pasamos momentos increíbles juntos. Nos amábamos y los dos éramos los novios más felices **del** mundo. Nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma **el** uno al otro, aun recuerdo la primera vez. Ambos estábamos tan nerviosos y llenos de temor. Apagamos la luz y se acercó lentamente a mí, acariciándome suavemente y diciendo una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba. Yo lloraba de felicidad y de amor por él. Todo era tan maravilloso mejor que un cuento de hadas.

Salimos de mi casa por la noche y llegamos a un restaurante muy elegante. Nos sentamos en **el** balcón desde donde se miraba la luna y las hermosas estrellas que brillaban más que otros días… la música romántica. Todo era perfecto. Pedimos de cenar y unas pequeñas copas. Cuando terminamos de cenar, él se acerco a mí y susurrándome al oído me dijo que yo era lo más importante para él, que él sin mí no era nada, que era una gran mujer y **el** amor de su vida y que por esa razón quería pedirme que fuera su esposa. Yo estaba emocionada y sólo lo abracé dándole **el** sí. Todos en **el** restaurante nos miraban con ternura y nos felicitaron por nuestro nuevo compromiso.

Claro cuando se lo conté a las chicas, me felicitaron, mina tenía cara de puchero diciendo que no era justo que ella la diosa **del** amor no tuviera novio y serena y yo ya estuviéramos comprometidas.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

**TOKIO**

Amy estaba en clase, la maestra había dejado hacer un proyecto en pareja a ella le había tocado con un chico ya lo conocía pero nunca le había dado importancia ni tampoco se había detenido a mirarlo bien. Él se sentaba cerca, justo enfrente.

Siempre entretenida con alguna lectura, se había quedado en **el** salón mientras sus compañeros habían salido al descanso menos **el** otro chico.

Porque no sales al descanso, es importante **el** estudio pero también divertirse con nuestros compañeros-dijo **el** chico

Amy y volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y por primera vez se fijo en **el**. Era Un chico muy atractivo su pelo oscuro, sus ojos marrones hermosos pero muy fríos, una sonrisa divina.

-lo mismo te digo tu también está aquí porque no sales.

-me gusta estar aquí, además que verte estudiar es muy entretenido-dijo **el** seductoramente, a lo que Amy solo se sonrojo.

-discúlpame, no quise ofenderte-se apresuro a decir **el**.

-no nada de eso, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios-dijo la peli azul.

-bueno ya que seremos compañeros de estudio lo correcto sería presentarnos soy Tristán Gilbert -dijo **el** chico

-mucho gusto, Amy Mizuno

* * *

Rey caminaba hacia sus clases iba muy ocupada leyendo un libro cuando de repente choco con algo o alguien, y los 2 cayeron al suelo.

-discúlpeme señorita, iba distraído-dijo **el** joven mientras la ayuda a pararse

-no, fue mi culpa, no me dije por donde iba-dijo mientras voltea hacia arriba para toparse con un par de hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Y los se quedaron así por un par de minutos.

-señorita se encuentra bien-atino a decir **el** sin dejar de mirarla.

-ah sí, perdón es solo que me dolió un poco la espalda pero estoy bien-dijo Rey con una risa nerviosa (pero que guapo es no lo puedo creer, Mina se moriría si estuviera aquí) pensaba mientras seguía riéndose pero ahora de una manera que asustaría a cualquiera.

-segura que se encuentra bien-pregunto **el** joven preocupado

-si-dijo rey sonrojada y con gotita en **el** frente

-me permitiría invitarle un café, para poder disculparme

-si me encantaría….perdón digo…es que tengo que ir a clases.

-si me lo permites puedo pasar por ti, cuando salgas-dijo **el** joven

-ah si

-pero que grosero soy no me presentado mi nombre es Zaid Urawa.

-yo soy Rey Hino

-que lindo nombre, tan lindo como la portadora-dijo **el** joven galantemente.

Después de decirle donde estudiaba y a qué hora salía Rey se fue a sus clases esperando **el** momento de ver a ese chico de nuevo.

Mientras **el** joven seguía su camino una vos llamo su atención

-no es momento de juegos, tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer, sabes cómo es **el** si te ve por ahí coqueteando con las niñas bonitas se molestara.

-jajaja, no me divierto fue un accidente, solo quise disculparme, no todos son como tú "chispita" que van por ahí viendo a las chicas lindas.

* * *

Minako llegaba al foro donde tendría una audición para un papel en una obra de teatro. Cuando un joven muy guapo llamo su atención, tenía **el** cabello como **el** fuego y unos hermosos ojos azules, de pronto **el** joven miro hacia donde se encontraba ella y sonrió.

-ella es la que viene a la audición-dijo a la persona que estaba a un lado **del**.

-si es ella.

-pues no tiene apariencia de actriz-dijo **el** joven con desdén a lo que la rubia de amor solo apretó los puños.

-ya veremos si no quien se cree es patán-dijo furiosa.

Después de subir al escenario y ofrecer una excelente muestra de su talento bajo entro felicitaciones.

-señorita Aino, le presento a Dominic Williams es **el** escritor y actor principal de la obra, y por lo que acabamos de ver de usted, también será su pareja dentro de la misma.

-mucho gusto –dijo mina ofreciéndole la mano

-**el** gusto es solo para usted-dijo **el** joven retirándose.

-es un grosero-dijo molesta.

-discúlpelo señorita, ya ven como son los actores sienten que son más que dioses-La rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

PREPARATORIA N.10

Una hermosa jovencita de ojos purpura de 16 años, salía de clases apurada, cuando de pronto se topó con una cara conocida.

-Hola- dijo el apuesto chico- te conozco de alguna parte, eres Hotaru?

-Si, jejeje, soy Hotaru Tomoe-contesto la pelinegra estendiendo el brazo-pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Oh es cierto eres una de las amigas de Serena y como que no recuerdas mi nombre? -sonriendo el chico rubio oscuro-veo que al igual que yo ya estas en la preparatoria.

-Asi es, voy en segundo semestre, tu debes ir en un grado mas alto, pero me diras tu nombre?

-No lo sé, me hace sentir mal que no lo recuerdes, casi no hemos coincidido antes pero yo si te recuerdo-haciendo un puchero.

-Me aceptarías un invitación a comer en mi casa para enmendar mi error?- dijo lo chica tímidamente.

-Sería un placer, comer con una chica tan linda como tú, pero tengo mucha tarea lo dejaremos para otro día, y espero que ya recuerdes mi nombre- acercándose y susurrándole en el oído a lo que la chica solo se quedó inmóvil y sonrojada, mientras aquel apuesto joven un par de años mayor que ella se alejaba por cierto mejor te digo de una vez me llamo Sammy Stukino.

* * *

CENTRO DE TOKIO.

Un gato naranja llegaba a la casa que habitaba desde hace un tiempo

-**Sol** dónde estabas pensé que te habías escapado-dijo dulcemente un joven de unos 21 años cabello rubio y ojos azul claro, delgado y de estatura baja para su edad. **El** minino solo se limito a saltar sus brazos.

(Por lo menos de esta manera puedo estar contigo) pensó Orión.

-Aun recuerdo **el** día que nos encontramos.

-Yo acababa de despertar en la tierra caminaba por la calle recordando la misión que tenia, me sentía cansado desorientado, cuando cruce una calle ya no pude mas caí rendido, vi que un auto se dirigía hacia mí ,espere **el** golpe pero nunca llego.

**Quiero una cuenta regresiva ****el**** mismo instinto, **  
-tu habías saltado al tráfico para evitar que **el** auto me arrollara, en tus brazos ya no supe mas de mi, cuando desperté, estaba en lo que al parecer era tu casa, en tu cama.

Y hacer lo mismo distinto

No quiero la misma vida

Pero quiero

Yo quiero empezar de cero

Y obedecer al destino

Volar aunque no allá cielo

Y me encontrarme contigo

**Y quiero esta misma alma  
para no olvidar lo aprendido  
yo quiero vivir mil veces  
y las mil veces contigo  
yo quiero vivir mil veces**

Cuando entraste en la habitación de inmediato te reconocí, eras tú, eras la persona que estaba buscando, recordé la última vez que te vi en **el** pasado las últimas palabras que te dije. Quise decirte todo, que supieras de la misión que tenias, pero decidí pensarlo que era mejor callar.

**Y cuando nos despidamos  
prometo no llorare  
no es adiós, ni muchas gracias  
es un te encontrare  
y se bien que algunas vidas  
sean más duras que otras  
quizás nos tome más tiempo  
pero eso al final no importa  
**  
Tú te acercaste a mí tiernamente.

-Estas bien gatito, estas muy lastimado, debes tener hambre-decías mientras me acercabas un poco de comida y acariciabas mi cabeza.

**Porque me llevo mi alma  
para no olvidar lo aprendido  
y es que viviré mil veces  
y las mil veces contigo  
y es que viviré mil veces  
**  
Desde entonces he estado contigo, he notado que no tienes muchos amigos eres muy solitario, a mi me lo confías todo, que tus padres murieron hace un par de años en un accidente que no tienes a nadie más, que vives solo con tu abuela, lástima que solo me veas como una mascota, quisiera que me vieras como antes, sé que me veo diferente, pero soy yo **el** mismo.

**Y tendremos otro cuerpo  
pero con las mismas alas  
y tendremos otros ojos  
pero las mismas miradas  
si vuelvo a vivir la vida  
la volvería a empezar  
con la meta de llegar  
**  
No importa, esperare a que termine todo esto, y te diré todo lo que siento, no importa todo lo que tenga que sufrir solo quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que sufras, de verdad que no, porque de verdad te amo. No quiero que en esta época tengas que pelear, tus guardianes y yo te protegeremos de todo.

**Juntos con las mismas almas  
para no olvidar lo aprendido  
y es que viviré mil veces  
y las mil veces contigo  
y es que viviré mil veces  
y las mil veces contigo**

Después de recordar todo eso Orion se quedo dormido sobre **el** regazo **del** chico que también descansaba en los brazos de Morfeo teniendo un sueño o mejor dicho un recuerdo.

**SUEÑO**

Se encontraba así mismo pero como un niño en un palacio blanco con adornos dorados, con grandes jardines rodeados de flores, en **el** cielo rojizo brillaba imponente **el** astro solar, que desde eso punto se veía enorme y más rojo que de costumbre.

-Príncipe Febo, sus padres lo están buscando-dijo uno de los sirvientes **del** palacio.

-Gracias Eliud voy en un momento-aquel niño caminaba alegre por **el** gran pasillo que conducía hacia **el** salón **del** trono. Al entrar vio a sus padres y corría hacia los brazos de su madre.

-Febo, así no se comporta **el** futuro rey **del** sistema solar.

-Perdón padre, buenas tardes a todos.

-Buenas tardes príncipe-dijeron los presentes.

-Hijo te tengo una buena noticia, viajaras a la luna con tus tíos-dijo **el** rey tratando de parecer alegre.

-Si padre, cuando nos iremos.

-Solo irán tu, tus guardianes y Orion.

-Pero padre por qué no vienen ustedes también, madre por qué?

-Hijo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes, pero te alcanzaremos pronto-dijo la reina Andrea dulcemente.

De repente la imagen cambio y aquel niño ahora en la luna, veía con lágrimas en los ojos como **el** **sol** explotaba su energía y destruía por completo **el** reino que fuera su hogar.

-Papa, mama, ustedes lo prometieron.

-Nosotros te cuidaremos-dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello lila en 2 largas coletas, junto a su esposo.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO. **

**

* * *

**PLANETA TILED, LIMITES DEL SISTEMA SOLAR.

En aquel derrumbando castillo, **el** ente **del** vacío se encontraba débil.

-Mi señor que le ocurre se encuentra bien.

-Es obvio que no está bien se ha mantenido vivo durante mucho tiempo solo absorbiendo **el** poder de esa gema oscura, pero si **el** poder de las otras, esa no es nada-dijo una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos rubí con un traje de senshi totalmente negro.

-Lady Dark Hole-dijo **el** rubio- como puedo ayudarlo.

-En ese primitivo planeta, donde esta el poder que busca " tu señor", hay muchos seres con Esencia del Aura, no es muy poderosa, pero si reúnen la suficiente podras hacer que el recupere su fuerza.

-Entonces iré a la tierra y traeré ese poder.

-Espera, toma esto-dijo arrogando una daga -con eso podrás absorber la esencia de las personas.-muy pronto nos volveremos a ver guerreras de Selene, muy pronto-dijo susurrando aquella guerrera.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capi, tiene muy pocas accion, pero era necesario para darle ****el**** espacio de explicar cómo las senshis conocer a los que en un futuro serán sus amores , la historia se pone un poco lenta..pero mas delante ya habra mas batallas. **

La cancion se llama Contigo de Mariana Vega.

** Gracias a todos por sus reviews**

****** Eros Aino "Yo no sufro de locura , la disfruto a cada segundo" **


	5. Ataque a tokio

**En el capi anterior**

**El necesita la energía de las Esencias del Aura, en ese planeta azul hay muchos seres con esa energía es muy poco pero servirá para mantenerlo vivo.**

**-Entonces iré a la tierra y traeré ese poder.**

**-Espera, toma esto-dijo arrogando una daga-con eso podrás absorber la esencia de las pronto nos volveremos a ver guerreras de Selene, muy pronto-dijo susurrando aquella guerrera.**

**"ATAQUE A TOKIO"**

**Universidad de Tokio**

Serena se encontraba saliendo de clases pensativa y con flojera

-Como desearía que Darién estuviera aquí esperándome jijijiji y que me llevara a comer y que me dijera cuanto me ama así como yo lo amo a él, últimamente casi no lo veo por su trabajo en **el** hospital, además yo también tengo tareas, ya se esta tarde pasare por **el** hospital y le diré que me lleve a cenar- decía para si misma con cara picara.

* * *

Amy que también salía de clases, lo hacía acompañada de Tristán su compañero de estudio.

-Dime Tristán vives con tus padres.

-No ellos viven en otra ciudad yo vivo aquí en Tokio con otros 2 compañeros y tu Amy?

-Yo vivo solamente con mi mama aunque casi no la veo porque es doctora y pasa mucho tiempo trabajando.

-Ya veo, pero una chica tan linda como tu debe tener un novio-dijo observando **el** rostro de Amy

-Eh, es que yo, no tengo novio-dijo la de mercurio sonrojada

-En serio, entonces aun tengo oportunidad-dijo **el** pelinegro con una sonrisa a lo que Amy solo se quedo seria cuando de repente vio a lo lejos como serena se estrellaba contra un poste y caía pesadamente al suelo(seguramente pensaba en Darién)

-Serena te encuentras bien?

-Si Amy no vi por donde caminaba- decía con lagrimas –pero dime como estas?-mientras se levantaba

-Bien pero y tu estas bien?

-Si Amy no te preocupes

-Está bien mira te presento a un compañero de clases.

-Un gusto señorita mi nombre es Tristán.

- Igualmente yo soy Serena-dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano, **el** chico al contacto sintió la energía de ella y se puso serio.

-Tristán te encuentras bien –pregunto Amy

-Ah sí es solo que me acorde de algo que tengo que hacer , bueno mucho gusto me retiro, Amy te veo después para estudiar y hablar de algo que quedo pendiente –mientras cerraba un ojo y se fue corriendo algo nervioso ( esa chica tiene una gran esencia , es muy pura, será mejor avisarles) pensaba.

-Tu amigo es muy raro, pero muy guapo.

-Y muy atento también-dijo Amy.

-**El** te gusta verdad.

-Sí, digo no, es muy tierno, no se-dijo sonrojada.

-Hola chicas -dijeron a la par las 2 chicas que llegaban.

-Lita, Mina, como están?

-Bien les parece si vamos al crown-y partieron rumbo a la cafetería.

* * *

**Cielo de Tokio**

Un hombre rubio con un traje de general negro, se encontraba flotando en **el** aire y en su mano sostenia una daga.

-Con esta daga podre absorber **el** poder de las esencias que mis youmas tomen de los parásitos de este planeta- y en su mano aparecieron varias semillas que lanzo hacia la ciudad-vallan mis guerreros tomen la energía pura.

En diferentes puntos de la ciudad comenzaron a aparecer youmas de diferentes tipos, atrapando personas y absorbiendo la energía de ellos,formando pequeñas esferas que se dirijian la daga que comenzaba a brillar, algunos corrían con **el** miedo reflejado en sus caras.

En ese momento una chica de largo cabello negro se detuvo en seco al ver **el** horrible paisaje.

-Que es esto, otro ataque **del** enemigo-y corrió hacia los youmas lanzando Kanjis con inscripciones en japonés antiguo, con los cuales neutralizo la energía negativa colocándolos en la frente **del** enemigo.

**"Espíritu maligno, desaparece"**-pero eso no fue suficiente eran demasiados youmas.

-**POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLANETA MARTE, ****TRANSFORMACIÓN**-al instante haces de fuego rodearon a la chica dejando en su lugar a la bella Sailor Mars.

**-SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE**- Y la fecha dio directo hacia un grupo de youmas incinerándolos al instante, pero no se dio cuenta que por detrás de ella aparecía otro atacándola en la espalda y derribándola y dejándole una herida profunda. La de Marte se volvió boca arriba y lanzo otra llamarada incinerando al ser, pero otro se acerco y la toma de una pierna arrojándola contra una pared. **El** youma de grandes y filosas garras se acerco hacia la de Marte que intentaba levantarse y clavo con toda sus fuerzas sus garras en **el** hombro de Mars. La pelinegra con lágrimas soltó un grito de dolor, su traje blanco comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, estaba a punto de desmallarse **del** dolor, esperando otro golpe. y de repente.

-**DAGAS DE METAL**-

* * *

**PARQUE NUMERO 10**

Las chicas salían **del** Crown platicando banalidades cuando de repente.

Que está pasando hay youmas por todas parte chicas tenemos que enfrentarlos-dijo la rubia de coletas.

-**POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO-**

**-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER-**

**-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS-**

**-ETERNAL SAILOR MOON-**

**-TRANSFORMACION**-después **del** espectáculo de luces aparecieron cuatro chicas con traje de marinerito.

-Alto hay youma no permitiré que…-no termino de decir la frase por que **el** horrible ser lazo un pedazo de piedra hacia ellas-oye tengo que decir mi dialogo-dijo Sailor Moon con un puchero

-Sailor Moon no es tiempo de eso, están absorbiendo la energía de las personas-dijo Mercury, mientras revisaba su computadora.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-**ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER**-**el** ataque mando a volar varios youmas, pero aparecieron más, atacándolas.

-Son muchos-decía la de Venus atacándolos con su cadena

-Tenemos que atacarlos al mismo tiempo-comento la peli azul

-**BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS-**

**-FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO-**

**-TRUENO DE JUPITER-**

**-DESTELLO LUNAR**-(n/a: nuevo ataque de Sailor Moon)

**El** poder combinado de las Sailor derribo por completo a los youmas, pero cuando creyeron tener la victoria, una esfera de energía se dirijo hacia ellas dándoles de lleno y las 4 cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

* * *

**CENTRO DE TOKIO**

Un joven de armadura gris y amarillo había derrotado al youma y ahora ayudaba a Sailor Mars a levantarse. Mientras los otros 2 guerreros seguían exterminando a los youmas.

**-TORRENTE DE FUEGO-**

**-ESTACAS DE HIELO-**

-No te preocupes guerrera peleaste bien, ya estamos aquí-le dijo dulcemente **el** guerrero **del** acero, Reí solo sonrió débilmente y se desmayo.

-Por eso les dijimos que no se metieran en esta batalla esas niñas son muy débiles solo lograran salir lastimadas-dijo Orión-vamos Iron llevémosla con las demás.

-Si Orión-dijo mientras cargaba a una inconsciente Mars

* * *

**PARQUE NÚMERO 10**

-Estúpidas Sailor no se metan en esto-decía **el** rubio general-las eliminare en este momento-apareciendo una esfera de energía negativa, pero una rosa roja le impidió seguir.

-No permitiré que dañes a la gente de mi planeta, ni a las personas que lo protegen-dijo **el** chico de smoking saltando en medio **del** general y las Sailor que una seguían en **el** suelo.

-Jajaja lo que me faltaba más payasos, no me asustan a ti también te eliminare-y se lanzo a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Tuxido, este esquivaba los ataques ,pero de repente un golpe en **el** estomago lo lanzo al piso, **el** saco su bastón y le dio directo en **el** pecho , a lo que **el** general le devolvió un puñetazo en la cara y **el** pelinegro respondió con una patada en **el** costado, pero **el** general fue más rápido y tomándolo de la pierna lo arrojo hacia un árbol.

**El** general se dirigía hacia la inconscientes Sailor pero algo lo detuvo.

-**LÁTIGO DE ROSAS**-amarrando la mano **del** general.

-También tengo otros trucos-dijo Tuxido levantándose, sosteniendo el latigo cubierto de rosas rojas y jalando hacia el.

-**ENERGÍA NEGATIVA**-dijo **el** rubio lanzado rayos negros.

Así se entrelazaron las ataques, y ninguno de los parecía desistir, Tuxido sudaba, pues **el** poder **del** general era mayor, estaba a punto de caer cuando de repente aparecieron varias personas.

**-TORRENTE DE FUEGO-** **el** poder fue lanzado hacia **el** general, que se vio obligado a esquivarlo saltado hacia un lado.

-Ustedes guerreros de solares.

-Así es tu eres uno de los sirvientes de la vacuidad, enfréntate a nosotros.

-Jajaja no soy tan tonto, para pelear con ustedes, además ya tengo lo que buscaba-dijo mostrando la resplandeciente daga y desapareció.

Tuxido corrió hacia Sailor Moon.

-Te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado.  
-Si, solo son algunos raspones-dijo levantándose.

Mercury y Venus que apenas podían moverse se ayudaban mutuamente a levantarse, Júpiter se levanto y se puso a un lado de Sailor Moon.

Estas son las consecuencias de meterse donde no deben, su poder es inferior, ustedes no han despertado como los guerreros que deberían de ser, si siguen así lo único que lograran es que los maten-detrás de Orión apareció Iron con Mars en brazos y se la entrego a Júpiter-lo de hoy solo son raspones si aprecian su vida no se metan en esto, nosotros nos haremos cargo-Y desaparecieron en medio de una densa niebla.

Cuando la niebla disipo.

-Creo ellos tiene razón no tenemos las fuerzas para derrotarlos, **el** estado en que esta Mars es muy malo-dijo Júpiter con lagrimas en los ojos-además también nosotras estamos muy lastimadas.

-Lo se Júpiter –dijo Sailor Moon y las miro, a ellas a sus amigas y vio como estaban lastimadas- no podemos rendirnos ellos están atacando a los habitantes de nuestro planeta, nosotros siempre hemos sido más fuertes, siempre por proteger a nuestro mundo, siempre encontramos **el** poder en quien más queremos y si se trata de protegerlos no dudare en entregar mi vida, pero no puedo obligarlas a ustedes-dijo Sailor Moon sostenida de Tuxido.

-Yo estoy contigo Sailor Moon-dijo la rubia **del** amor-los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

**Departamento de los guerreros.**

-Saben lo que está buscando **el** enemigo?-comento Orion.

-Si esa daga es para absolver la esencia de las personas-dijo Ignis.

-Eso significa que la vacuidad no tiene aun **el** poder completo para atacar y se está alimentado de esa esencia.

-Entonces tenemos más oportunidad de entrenar un poco, para cuando llegue el momento de atacar-dijo Cold con seriedad.

-Como puedes pensar así, ese maldito seguirá atacando a las personas de de este planeta, debemos detenerlo de una vez-dijo Ignis molesto.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra, además aun no somos tan fuertes, ustedes deben de tener todo su poder y estar los 4 juntos-comento tranquilo Orion.

* * *

Templo hikawa

Después de que Sailor Moon hubiera curado las heridas de las chicas.

-Ellos son muy poderosos-dijo Reí preocupada-nuestros poderes apenas derribaron a los youmas, pero ese guerrero ni siquiera un rasguño recibió.

-Aun así no nos daremos por vencidas, aunque tengamos que pelear todas al mismo tiempo, los derrotaremos-dijo la rubia **del** amor.

-Yo me pregunto qué hacían ellos atacando a las personas no se supone que ellos buscan **el** poder de las gemas de **sol**-dijo Amy pensativa

-Creen que **el** poder de las gemas este dentro de las personas de la tierra?-dijo Serena

-No creo ese poder se supone que debería estar con **el** dueño de la corona ósea con **el** príncipe Febo-dijo Artemis

En ese momento serena encendió la televisión, donde aparecía de fondo la escena de la batalla-sube **el** volumen-comento Darién- En la tv **el** conductor comentaba:

_Esta tarde en diferentes puntos de la cuidad de Tokio, varios monstros atacaron a las personas robándoles energía, las personas atacadas se encuentras en varios hospitales de Tokio en estado de coma._

-No puede ser, si no lo logramos derrotar al enemigo esas personas no podrán despertar-susurro Lita preocupada.

-Los derrotaremos Lita, los derrotaremos, por ahora solo nos queda esperar que aparezcan de nuevo-dijo Artemis con tristeza.

* * *

**Departamento de las outers.**

-Que pasa Hotaru, porque nos llamaste-dijo impaciente Haruka.

-Necesito decirles algo importante-al momento su ropa cambio a la de Sailor al igual que la de las demás.

-No cabe duda cada vez crece más en sabiduría y poder-pensaba Pluto.

-En las afueras **del** sistema solar, cerca de las ruinas **del** planeta Sedna, existe una zona donde las almas o esencias de los guerreros que sirve al mal y han caído, son guardadas, esta zona es llamada **el** sector 0 y es custodiada por **el** espíritu de Sailor Sedna, pero ella se ha comunicado conmigo y me dijo que una Sailor irrumpió en **el** templo sagrado de las esencias y se llevo consigo 5 de ellas -dijo seria la Sailor de la destrucción.

-Y que pasa con eso-dijo inquieta la Sailor **del** viento

-Aun no lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con ese ente que apareció, con la Vacuidad, por lo cual debemos estar atentos a lo que se pueda acerca a la tierra.

-Pero hay youmas atacando la cuidad-dijo Neptun

-Esos youmas buscan **el** poder **del** príncipe **del** **sol** así que de eso se encargaran los guardianes, nosotras debemos proteger a nuestra princesa, estoy segura que esas esencias fueron robadas con la intención de dañar a Serenity.

-Está bien, tu eres la que más recuerda **del** pasado, confiamos en ti Saturn.

* * *

**PLANETA TILED, LIMITES DEL SISTEMA SOLAR**

-Mi señor aquí esta lo que usted necesitaba, la energía de la esencia pura-dijo entregándole la daga-**el** ente oscuro tomo la daga y al momento **el** poder contenido entro en su cuerpo.

-Gracias mi fiel guerrero, pero necesitare más energía esta no me basta.

-La traeré mi señor, solo que hay ciertas guerreras que se ponen en mi camino.

-Para ellas ya tengo algo preparado, y será una sorpresa.

En unos de los cuartos **del** derrumbado castillo, la Sailor **del** vacío, en medio de un ritual trataba de darle un cuerpo a las 4 esencias oscuras.

-Empty, veo que te diviertes-dijo Sailor Dark Hole.

-Esas esencias son de los poderes que ellas han derrotado?-pregunto inquieta una pequeña figura que aparecía entre las sombras.

-Centaury, también estas por estos lugares-dijo Empty sonriendo.

-Claro como perderme esta sesión de brujería, para revivir zombies, jajaja-las otras 2 solo se quedaron con una gota en la frente.

-Tu siempre tan ocurrente-dijo una cuarta mujer que permanecia en el marco de la entrada.

-Juntas como en los viejos tiempos ,Cirio.

-sabes bien que nosotras 4 siempre debemos estar juntas, siempre lo hemos estado y siempre lo estaremos-mientras se unia al ritual de resurrección de almas.

* * *

**Centro de Tokio**

Después de haberse recuperado de las heridas de las batallas, Serena y Mina caminaban por **el** centro platicando.

-Sabes serena en mi audición conocí a un muchacho él será mi pareja en la obra, pero es muy pedante, muy arrogante me cae muy mal, pero es muy guapo-decía la diosa **del** amor con corazones en sus ojos.

-Mira Mina no es Orion?- viendo al minino naranja.

-Si vallamos a saludarlo.

-Mina si le hablamos **el** sabrá nuestra identidad secreta y Luna dijo que eso no nos convenía por **el** momento, además como vamos a saludar a un gato -le contesto serena con una gota en la frente, pero fue muy tarde Mina ya había corrido hacia **el** minino.

-Hola gatito, como estas?-decía mientras lo cargaba, **el** gato solo la miro sorprendido, es ese momento apareció detrás de ellas un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azul muy claro, como de su misma estatura.

-Aquí estas **Sol**, no corras de esa manera, siempre estás huyendo, pensare que no quieres estar conmigo-dijo tomándolo de las manos de Mina.

-Este gatito es tuyo-pregunto Serena.

-Si desde hace un tiempo, pero que grosero soy, mi nombre es Darío Taiyo -dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Yo soy Serena Stukino

-y yo Mina Aino,pero ya nos conocemos tu estas conmigo en una clase de la universidad.

-**El** chico ignoro por completo a Mina y se quedo por un momento mirando a Serena-acaso nos conocemos señorita?-pregunto.

-No lo sé jejejeje –dijo Serena despistada.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir espero poder saludarlas otro día-dijo **el** chico retirándose con **el** gato en brazos.

-Es un chico muy lindo, es el chico que te comente el otro dia, me recuerda mucho a Yaten.

-Si tiene un aura muy cálida y siento como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo-y se quedo pensativa.

-Serena, serena, SERENA!-grito la rubia

-Que pasa mina!

-Vamos por una nieve si?

-Bueno pero tu invitas ajajajajaja.

* * *

Hasta aqui este capitulo, como veran se descubren mas y mas cosas, tambien acepto jitomatasos, criticas, aportes, ideas, y sobre todo reviews jejeje.

******Eros Aino "Yo no sufro de locura , la disfruto a cada segundo"**


	6. Día de campo

"**DIA DE CAMPO"**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el último ataque y las personas que habían sido atacadas se recuperaban lentamente, lo que animo a las guerreras de traje de marinerito a relajearse un poco.

Serena había ido a casa de sus padres a visitarlos, ya que tenía tiempo sin verlos, por sus estudios y el nuevo enemigo.

-Y dime Serena como te ha ido con tus estudios, debes estar muy ocupada ya que nos tenías muy olvidados-decía Ikuko desde la cocina mientras preparaba galletas, las favoritas de su hija.

-Perdona mama, pero es que he tenido mucha tarea y muchos proyectos (si supiera que tengo proteger a esta cuidad de los peligros del universo), pero sabes este fin de semana saldré con las chicas, estamos organizando un día de campo.

-Que bien hija, es bueno que te distraigas un poco, después de la carga de estudios, pero tampoco te pases mucho tiempo sin visitarnos te extraño mi pequeña- mientras entraba en la sala con las galletas y te.

-Oye serena, al día de campo ira tu amiga Hotaru?-pregunto su hermano menor que ahora era un atractivo joven de 18 años.

-Sí, irán todas las chicas, porque el interés en particular por ella?-mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-Lo que pasa es que el otro día me topé con ella fuera de la preparatoria, al parecer estamos en la misma institución y ella es muy….- interrumpiéndose y sonrojado.

-Jajaja te gusta Hotaru, es una chica muy linda, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, y yo les arreglo una cita romántica- con una sonrisa pícara.

-Serena tonta, claro que no, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer-parándose se golpe y saliendo de la habitación.

-A veces se me olvida que tanto tu como tu hermano ya han crecido y son adultos.

-Si mama, yo también a veces aun veo a Sammy como mi hermano pequeño, bueno mama ya me voy, tengo que comprar algunas cosas, nos vemos luego- abrazando dulcemente a su madre, quien correspondió el abrazo con cariño.

-Está bien hija, ve con cuidado, recuerda que te amo y eres muy importante para tu padre y para mí.

-Y ustedes para mi mama, por cierto dejo la dirección del lugar donde será reunión, por si Sammy cambia de parecer.

* * *

**PLANETA TILED, LÍMITES DEL SISTEMA SOLAR**

En uno de los grandes pasillos del oscuro castillo, caminaba de un lado a otro el rubio general, tal vez esperando a alguien, llevaba rato esperando y comenzaba a impacientarse. De repente a los lejos se visualizó una figura femenina.

-Llevo rato esperándote.

-A mí y para que, tú y no tenemos mucho de qué hablar-con indiferencia la rubia.

-Necesito de tu ayuda Lilith -decía animado el joven general.

-Que necesitas Elensis-contestaba sin interés la guerrera oscura.

-Tengo que traer más energía para mi señor, pero esas estúpidas guerreras se la pasan molestando quiero que las entretengas mientras yo me robo la energía de las personas.

-Por qué yo?

-Tu puedes sentir la energía de las Senshis aunque no estén transformadas, así sabrás donde están antes de que ataquen.

-Buen argumento, está bien te ayudare, pero te costara, después te diré el precio de esto, si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro-mientras desaparecía en un torrente oscuro.

-Esta vez, no fallare, traeré mucha energía para ti mi señor.

* * *

**PARQUE REGIONAL DE TOKIO**

Era sábado por la mañana, Serena y Lita preparaban el lugar del día de campo, mientras Darién y Andrew platicaban.

-Crees que tarden mucho en llegar las chicas, yo ya tengo hambre- preguntaba una desesperada Serena.

-Eso es por qué siempre quieres comerte todo tu sola, eres una glotona- gritaba una morena de ojos purpura que llegaba acompañada de un joven de cabello azul oscuro, que ahora era su novio.

-Reí siempre me estas peleando-decía Serena con un puchero mientras ambas se mostraban la lengua.

-Ellas son se quieren mucho-afirmaba el chico que se acercaba a los otros 2.

-Así es, ellas son muy buenas amigas, es decir todas lo son, pero ellas, bueno tu sabes-comentaba el moreno, mientras Andrew y Zaid reían.

Momentos después llegaron Haruka, Michiru, y la pequeña Hotaru, Setsuna, no había podido asistir. Y minutos después Amy acompañada de Tristán. A lo lejos solo se escuchaban 2 personas discutiendo animosamente.

-Que pasa y ese alboroto-pregunto intrigada Haruka antes de ver a las personas que se acercaban.

-Ya te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras, en ningún momento te lo pedí-gritaba una hermosa rubia con un listo rojo en el cabello.

-Aun así, debes de estar agradecida, muchas chicas darían lo que fuera por pasar un día conmigo-decía arrogante el joven de cabello naranja.

-Pues vete con ellas, yo no te necesito-exasperada Mina.

-Que pasa Mina, él te está molestando-protectoramente Haruka.

-Algo, así, pero no te preocupes es algo natural en el ser molesto.

-De cualquier manera admite que te encanta que este aquí contigo-mientras le guiñaba un ojo, a lo que la rubia solo se sonrojo, ya que aunque lo no aceptara el chico le parecía muy atractivo.

-Está bien puedes quedarte, pero si me sigues molestado, mis amigos te pondrán en su lugar-mientras tomaba a Haruka del brazo poniendo cara de víctima y la otra se erguía protectoramente.

-No te preocupes aquí hay muchas chicas lindas, por que limitarme a alguien tan horrible como tú.

-Eres un…-pero la discusión se vio interrumpida por el rubio joven que llegaba.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente.

-Sammy si viniste, que gusto-dijo animosamente la rubia de coletas abrazándolo.

-Wow, Sammy teníamos tiempo sin verte, valla que han crecido y estas muy guapo-pícaramente la rubia del amor, a lo que el joven de cabello naranja hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Bueno, si fue algo de tiempo sin verlas-fijando su mirada en la más joven de las Sailor, provocando que se sonrojara.

Así pasaron la tarde jugando, comiendo y platicando. Serena, Darién, Andrew, Lita, Reí ,Haruka y Zaid jugaban con un balón, Michiru y Setsuna solo observaban, mientras Amy y Tristán leían unos libros y Hotaru y Sammy platicaban mientras caminaban a un lugar apartado.

De pronto Darién sintió que algo se acercaba rápidamente y salto sobre Serena arrogándola hacia un lado antes de que un poderoso impacto diera en el lugar donde se encontraban. Las chicas por un momento quedaron desconcertadas, y más aún cuando vieron descender en medio del parque a la rubia guerrera de la oscuridad, acompañada de varios youmas.

-Sailor Scouts sé que están aquí, más vale que salgan, si no destruiré este lugar entero-mientras lanzaba energía maligna hacia todos lados y los youmas comenzaban a destruir el parque y atacar a las personas.

-Las chicas se miraban entre sí sin saber qué hacer, para ese momento Haruka y Michiru y los 3 chicos, ya había desaparecido.

_**-"Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento. Soy la Sailor del aire Sailor Uranus".**_

**-"**_**Mi planeta protector es Neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor de Agua. Soy Sailor Neptune".**_

-Por fin aparecen, pero faltan las demás y si no se dan prisa seguiré destruyendo todo el lugar-viendo fijamente a Serena.

-Jamás te lo permitiré-

**-TIERRA TIEMBLA!-** el bólido de luz se dirigió hacia la mujer pero esta lo esquivo.

-Ahora chicas, vamos, Darién quédate con los demás-Ordeno Serena y desaparecieron para transformarse.

-Si-pero cuando Darién volteo solo estaban él y Andrew -donde están los demás?-Andrew solo puso cara de y yo que se?.

-Alto hay maligna-

_** " Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna".**_

-Por fin , ahora si las eliminare.

-**DESTELLO LUNAR-**el enorme haz de luz plateada dio de lleno en la mujer arrojándola al suelo.

-Como te atreves, maldita mocosa, yo soy una gran guerrera-creando una gran esfera de energía que arrojo hacia las marineritas, pero estas la esquivaron a duras penas, sin embargo del lugar donde callo el impacto, salieron oscuras raíces que rodearon el cuerpo de las 7 guerreras.

-Después de todo no son tan fuertes como decían, esta vez yo gane, jajaja-mientras se acercaba hacia Sailor Moon y le daba una bofetada-esto es por el golpe que me diste.

-Los demás solo observaban la escena.

-TORRENTE DE FUEGO-

Los guerreros de armadura habían llegado, mientras Ignis le hacía frente a Lilith, los otros 2 se encargaban de liberar a las Sailor.

-Es momento de terminar la batalla pendiente-dijo el guerrero del fuego con decisión.

-Sera un placer-con arrogancia la guerrera.

* * *

Hotaru y Sammy caminaban tranquilamente entre los árboles, cuando escucharon un gran alboroto, pero al intentar ir hacia el lugar, un grupo de youmas les salió al paso, a lo que Sammy valientemente se puso delante de la chica.

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que te hagan daño-nervioso y decisivo el chico, pero el horrible ser lanzo un golpe que dio de lleno en el chico arrogándolo a un lado, Hotaru asustada corrió a su lado, el chico tenía solo raspones y un golpe en la cabeza, una delgada línea de sangre corría por su frente.

-Discúlpenme por esto chicas, Sammy lo que veras ahora es algo raro, por favor solo te pido que conserves la calma, todo estará bien- y saco su pluma de transformación.

-**POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO, TRANSFORMACIÓN-**brillantes luces de color purpura rodearon a la chica, y su lugar quedo la poderosa Sailor Saturn.

-No permitiré que lastimen a las personas de este mundo, yo la Sailor del Silencio y los destruiré-con decisión apuntando a los youmas con su arma.

-Eres una Sailor Scout-decía el chico pasmado.

-Yo te protegeré-sonriendo tiernamente.

-**ESPADA DEL SILENCIO**-de la punta de su espada, salió una enorme esfera morada que ataco a varios de los horribles seres destruyéndolos.

* * *

_**CENTRO DE TOKIO**_

La gente corría por todas partes huyendo de las horribles bestias que el general había mandado, entre la gente un joven rubio con un gato en los brazos tropezó y cuando estaba a punto de ser atacado por un youmas.

-**GRITO MORTAL**-la enorme esfera de energía rojiza dio de lleno en los seres aniquilándolos. El rubio general lleno de rabia salió de donde permanecía escondido.

-Maldita guerrera de Selene, se supone que deberías estar con las demás.

-Sabía que esto pasaría, no por nada soy la Sailor del Tiempo, no permitiré que sigas atacado este mundo-poniéndose delante del joven.

Pero el general se limitó a mirar intrigado al joven mientras que permanecía en el suelo detrás de la Sailor y pensaba _(_la_ daga comenzó a vibrar de una manera extraña cuando estuve cerca de él, siento una gran energía dentro de su cuerpo)-_te propongo un trato entrégame a ese joven y no atacare a nadie más.

-No lastimaran a ninguna persona más, no hago tratos con la escoria.

-Como quieras de cualquier manera lo tendré-arrojándose a la batalla.

-**TIFON CRONOS**-la ventisca rojiza rodeo el cuerpo del general arrojándolo contra una pared. El general se levantó furioso quitándose de encima los escombros. Y formo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha.

**-TORMENTO INFERNAL**- la esfera fue lanzada hacia la Sailor de tiempo, pero esta hábilmente la esquivo, pero sin darse cuenta la esfera regreso y la ataco por la espalda, rodeando su cuerpo de rayos negros, la Sailor no pudo soportar mucho y cayó al suelo de rodillas dejando caer el báculo a un lado.

-Estas son las grandiosas guerreras de la luna, son muy débiles-observando al rubio joven que lo miraba con miedo y decisión al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**PARQUE REGIONAL DE TOKIO**

Ignis y Lilith seguían con una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzándose ataques, mientras los demás observaban.

-Debemos ayudarlo-decía débilmente Sailor Moon.

-El estará bien, es muy orgulloso, quiere la batalla para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto los 2 guerreros seguían luchando.

**-ESTRELLAS DEMONIACAS**-grito la guerrera y de sus manos salieron pequeños haces de luz en forma de estrella que dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de Ignis haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero de inmediato se levantó y juntando sus manos lanzo un poder aún mayor.

-**TORRENTE DE FUEGO**-ambos ataques chocaron cegando a todos, ninguno de los 2 parecía desistir.

-No me ganaras, yo tengo por quien luchar, tú en cambio no tienes motivos en la vida, no eres nada si mueres nadie te recordara-decía arrogante el guardián del fuego.

A la mente de la mujer vinieron de golpe varios recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

Ustedes ya no son nada, sus vidas me pertenecen hasta que la guerra termine, traicionaron a su pueblo, traicionaron su orgullo de guerreras, nada les queda, si mueren ahora nadie las recordara, ni siquiera a ustedes que son hermanos, saben sería mejor eliminar ese lazo de una vez por todas-mirando a un par de jóvenes rubios.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Hermano, ahora recuerdo-dijo en un susurro-tu que sabes de eso guerrero solar, tengo más motivos de los que puedes imaginar a su mente vino la imagen de un pequeño niño de ojos grises, y como si una nueva energía comenzara a recorrer su cuerpo, su ataque se volvió más fuerte superando al guerrero del fuego, lanzándolo contra los árboles.

-Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el poder del ataque y corrieron hacia donde había caído Ignis, pero este con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó, su armadura estaba rota y tenía algunas heridas.

-No continúes peleando, nosotros la detendremos-dijo preocupada la rubia de Venus.

-Lo siento esta es mi batalla, no se metan en ella-sus ojos brillaban como el fuego y se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla.

-Es un terco, cuando pelea de esa manera no entiende razones.

-Pero saldrá lastimado si continúa así-dijo Sailor Moon.

-Es muy fuerte, se puede decir que es el más fuerte de nosotros, ella no lo vencerá tan fácilmente-seriamente el guerrero del hielo.

-Debo admitir que ese ataque fue muy poderoso, me confié, pero no pasara de nuevo-haciéndole frente a la rubia guerrera, pero esta parecía no escucharlo, pensando en alguien más.

* * *

Saturn seguía lanzado poderes a los youmas destruyéndolos a su paso, mientras el joven corría detrás de ella, pensando y armando un rompecabezas mental, sobre la joven de delante de él y las demás chicas y Sailor. Pero sin que se lo esperaran un youma con forma femenina, más evolucionado que los demás, atrapo al joven por las piernas arrastrándolo hacia el bosque.

-Hotaru-grito el chico mientras trataba de liberarse del amarre.

-Sammy-corrió la Sailor hacia él, pero la maligna puso al joven delante de ella amarrándolo por completo, con lo que parecía ser raíces que salían de sus brazos.

-Vamos guerrera ataca, si eres tan poderosa podrás atacar sin temer nada-desafiante la maligna.

-Sammy-murmuraba la chica viendo, la expresión de miedo del joven que permanecía atrapado.

-No te preocupes por mí, ataca, si no lo haces más personas resultaran lastimadas, sé que Serena donde quiera que esté esta ayudando a los demás, yo no quiero ser una carga para ti, vamos hazlo-decisivo el chico.

-Te dije que te protegería y así será, tu horrible ser, te metiste con la Sailor equivocada-mientras un aura morada comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y puso su Hoz del Silencio delante de ella sujetándola con ambas manos de manera vertical.

-**ABERTURA DEL SILENCIO**-debajo de la guerrera se abrió un enorme agujero que comenzó a absorberla, pero junto con ella también jalo al chico.

-Eres una estúpida, él se ira conmigo jajaja-mientras era jalada a la nada.

-No será así-de la Hoz comenzaron a salir cintas blancas que rodearon el cuerpo de chico atrayéndolo hacia la chica, mientras la maligna era consumida por completo.

El chico quedo sujeto de las cintas a la Hoz, quedando a escasos centímetros de la Hermosa Sailor Saturn, pudiendo observar detenidamente sus bellos ojos amatista y susurrando un:

-Gracias-la chica solo correspondió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

* * *

_**CENTRO DE TOKIO**_

Sailor Plut era debilitada lentamente por los rayos oscuros que rodeaban su cuerpo. El general se acercaba a ella para rematarla pero el joven rubio se interpuso.

-No seas ansioso, después de acabar con ella seguiré contigo-con arrogancia el rubio general.

-No la lastimaras, ella me protegió yo la protegeré a ella-dejando a un lado de Plut al pequeño minino naranja que permanecía inconsciente.

-No me hagas reír, hazte a un lado, aunque tienes una gran energía, no eres capaz siquiera de tocarme- y extendiendo su mando lanzo un haz de energía oscura que dio en el joven arrojando al suelo. El general seguía caminando hacia la guerrera del tiempo pero sin que lo esperara, sintió que alguien lo jalaba de una pierna, era el joven que con mucho esfuerzo trataba de ponerse de pie.

-Mientras puedo ponerme en pie, no permitiré que te acerques a ella.

Al mismo tiempo Plut con la poca energía que le quedaba trataba de despertar al minino.

-Orión debes despertar, algo muy grave pasara si no lo haces-desesperada la morena del tiempo.

-Eres una molestia, si tantas ganas tienes de morir, te eliminare de una vez por todas y absorberé tu energía-lanzando un poderoso ataque contra el joven que termino contra un pared, pero general siguió lanzando esferas de energía oscura golpeando una y otra vez el cuerpo de joven que ahora era golpeado contra el suelo.

-Orión!-grito Plut, con todas su fuerzas, despierta, si no el príncipe morirá!

-El general tomo el cuerpo inerte del joven y lo levanto en alto, estaba lleno de cortadas y heridas, la sangre caía manchando el suelo, su ropa estaba totalmente rasgada y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago con sus puños. Plut no pudo soportar más aquel horrible acto, cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Orión por favor despierta-el mínimo pareció reaccionar, solo para observar una aterradora escena.

El guerrero del mal sin ninguna consideración, tomo la daga y la hundió en el estómago del chico, que lanzo un horrible grito de dolor, mientras la daga comenzaba a brillar de una manera impresionante y en la frente del joven apareció un extraño símbolo dorado.

El cuerpo del joven fue rodeando de un aura dorada y comenzó a levitar, una ráfaga de energía rodeo por completo el lugar y el suelo comenzó a temblar. La daga comenzó a salir del cuerpo del príncipe y cayó al suelo, mientras la herida se cerraba poco a poco. El general asustado dio algunos pasos atrás. El aura dorada que envolvía al joven alcanzo también a Sailor Plut y a Orión. Cuando el destello termino, donde antes estaba el minino, ahora estaba un joven de ojos dorados y de corto cabello naranja con una vestimenta blanca, en sus brazos sostenía el casi transparente cuerpo de Darío, mientras observaba con odio en las pupilas a Elensis. Plut se había puesto de pie, sus energía parecía haber regresado a ella y sus heridas habían sanado.

-Crees que sorprendes, por haber tomado esa forma, lo que de verdad me sorprende es saber que ese joven es el último de la dinastía solar, por eso tiene una gran energía.

-Has ido muy lejos, te atreviste a lastimar, lo más preciado para mí en este mundo, querías una batalla, tendrás una batalla, querías poder, yo te mostrare el poder.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, la accion comienza con las batallas.

quiero agradecer por su reviews:

**Sams Efron:** gracias por todos y cada unos de tus reviews, y si como te comente, son 5 esferas de las esencias, una disculpa por ese error lo corregiré, también estoy poniendo mas atención en los detalles de la ortografía.

**Wolfgang2026:** creo compartimos algunas ideas jejeje, tambien tu fic me gusto mucho, gracias por tu review.

**Yukarito**: como bien dices lo mejor de escribir son los reviews, la verdad siempre que recibo uno lo reviso atentamente y lo leo una otra vez.

******Eros Aino "Yo no sufro de locura , la disfruto a cada segundo"**


	7. Tristes batallas

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….**

…**El cuerpo del joven fue rodeando de un aura dorada y comenzó a levitar, una ráfaga de energía rodeo por completo el lugar y el suelo comenzó a temblar. La daga comenzó a salir del cuerpo del príncipe y cayó al suelo, mientras la herida se cerraba poco a poco. El general asustado dio algunos pasos atrás. El aura dorada que envolvía al joven alcanzo también a Sailor Plut y a Orión. Cuando el destello termino, donde antes estaba el minino, ahora estaba un joven de ojos dorados y de corto cabello naranja con una **vestimenta** blanca, en sus brazos sostenía el casi transparente cuerpo de Darío, mientras observaba con odio en las pupilas a Elensis. Plut se había puesto de pie, sus energía parecía haber regresado a ella y sus heridas habían sanado.**

**-Crees que sorprendes, por haber tomado esa forma, lo que de verdad me sorprende es saber que ese joven es el último de la dinastía solar, por eso tiene una gran energía.**

**-Has ido muy lejos, te atreviste a lastimar, lo más preciado para mí en este mundo, querías una batalla, tendrás una batalla, querías poder, yo te mostrare el poder.**

**

* * *

**

"**TRISTES BATALLAS"**

Elensis dio algunos pasos atrás sorprendido de ver la nueva forma del consejero solar.

-Crees que me asustas, por haber tomado forma humana, solo eres un consejero, no un guerrero, saber que ese humano es el último de la dinastía solar, le gustara mucho a mi señor.

-Cállate, maldito- sin dejar de mirar al general se acercó a Plut-por favor cuida de el-la Senshi del tiempo asintió con la cabeza.

Orión comenzó a caminar seriamente hacia Elensis, el odio se reflejaba en sus pupilas doradas. Y sin que el general se lo esperara lanzo un haz de luz blanca hacia el dándole en el pecho y arrojándolo al suelo. El general furioso se levantó y se lanzó a la batalla. Ambos jóvenes luchaban arrogándose haces de luz, algunos eran esquivados y otros daban justo en el blanco.

Orión estaba lleno de rabia hacia el rubio general y entorpecía su forma de pelear, ya que solo buscaba lastimarlo y sin ser realmente un guerrero fallaba en sus intentos. El rubio general se dio cuenta de esto, y en un momento apareció detrás de Orión y formando una esfera de energía dio justo en sus espalda, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo golpeo en la nuca y haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, hablas mucho y peleas poco- con arrogancia el general-mientras le daba una patada en un costado haciendo caer de espalda sobre el asfalto. Orión sentía que sus fuerzas desaparecían, sabía muy bien que él no era un guerrero y su oportunidad de ganar era mínima, pero aun así no se rendiría. Tomo al general por las piernas jalándolo al suelo y rápidamente se puso encima de él, para comenzar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Elensis molesto formo un su mano un esfera de energía negativa y la puso directamente en el cuerpo de Orión, provocando que el impacto del golpe lo arrojara contra un edificio.

El rubio general se acercó hacia la pila de escombros donde se encontraba el consejero y lo tomo de una pierna arrojándolo contra un gran ventanal. Sin perder el tiempo el general dio media vuelta hacia donde estaban Plut y el príncipe.

**-TORMENTO INFERNAL**-el ataque de dirigió hacia los jóvenes, pero algo se interpuso.

-Orión!, nooooo, que has hecho-decía Plut pasmada, gritando al joven que se había bloqueado el ataque con su cuerpo.

-Yo solo quiero protegerlo- mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y cortadas, la sangre salía en grandes cantidades y comenzaba a hacer un charco en el suelo.

-Bien los eliminare a todos juntos.

**-TORMENTO INFERNAL**- el potente ataque fue lanzado nuevamente hacia los chicos buenos.

-Dios Helios, dame un poco de fuerza, para proteger a este mundo y al príncipe-mientras cerraba los ojos y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. De repente no escucho nada sus heridas ya no le dolían, sentía paz, cuando abrió los ojos vio un lugar lleno de luz.

-Acaso estoy muerto.

-No hijo mío-escucho una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Rey Apollo-dijo sorprendido-he fallado, no pude cumplir con mi misión.

-No es así, la batalla aún no termina.

-Que!-dijo de golpe-entonces debo regresar.

-Si regresaras, pero antes debo darte algo, algo que como uno más de los guardianes de mi hijo debes tener-entregándole un brazalete blanco con el símbolo del sol.

-Esto es?-preguntado en un susurro.

-Así es uno de los poderes solares, tu sabes que hacer, ahora protege a mi hijo, a la princesa de la Luna y a la Tierra.

-Gracias.

Cuando regreso al campo de batalla, el bólido de poder maligno apenas había sido lanzado. Levantando el brazalete este formo un escudo de luz que freno el ataque.

-Que fue, como lo detuviste-sorprendido el general.

-Ahora te lo mostrare-decidido Orión.

**-PODER DE LUZ SOLAR, VEN A MI**-el brazalete brillo con una intensa luz dorada que envolvió el cuerpo del consejero, formando sobre su cuerpo una brillante armadura blanca con detalles en dorado (similar a la de los guerreros solares). Orión sentía como un nuevo poder llenaba por completo su ser.

Sin esperar una invitación el general lanzo un golpe directo al pecho de Orión, pero este lo freno fácilmente. El consejero lanza un potente ataque hacia el general que lo arroja varios metros en el suelo, y antes de que pueda levantarse Orión se halla sobre, el general usas sus piernas y se impulsa hacia arriba escapando.

**-TORMENTO INFERNAL**-lanza un nuevo ataque.

**-METEORO DE LUZ**-contraataca Orión.

La fuerza del impacto llega varios kilómetros a la redonda destruyendo edificios y casas. Plut forma un campo de fuerza que la protege a ella y al príncipe. Ambos ataques realmente poderosos luchan por vencerse. Debajo de sus pies el suelo comienza a desquebrajarse y algunos pedazos de piedra comienza a flotar a su alrededor, mientras una densa lluvia acompañada de algunos truenos comienza a invadir la cuidad o lo que quedaba de ella.

* * *

**PARQUE REGIONAL DE TOKIO.**

La guerrera y el guardián seguían en una feroz batalla. Mientras los demás observaban atentos, Saturn y Sammy se habían reunido con ellos. Saturn solo había dicho que ya habría tiempo para hablar con los detalles, con ese aire de misterio y seguridad que solo ella tiene.

Ignis formo en sus manos 2 columnas de fuego que lanzo en direcciones opuestas, lo que desconcertó a la rubia, una de las columnas se dirigió a ella, pero lo esquivo, sin esperarlo la otra apareció detrás de ella y de entre el fuego salió el feroz guerrero que dio un poderoso golpe en llamas a la guerrera, que sin tiempo a defenderse fue arrojada contra el piso en medio de unos árboles. Lilith se levantó y estaba a punto de retomar la batalla cuando sintió un poderoso choque de energías y a su mente solo pudo venir algo:

-Elensis-

Ignis preparaba un nuevo ataque, esperando que la rubia guerrera se levantara, pero este se vio interrumpido cuando sintió un incremento de 2 energías y luego el choque entre ambas y de su labio solo salió:

-Orión-

-Creo que nuestra batalla seguirá pendiente guardián de fuego-mientras veía fijamente a Ignis-tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No te preocupes, nosotros también tenemos asuntos que atender-y les hizo una seña a los otros 2 que de inmediato entendieron y los 3 guardianes y la guerrera desaparecieron de la escena, dejando a las Sailor desconcertadas.

* * *

**CENTRO DE TOKIO**

Los escombros seguían volando por todos lados, la lluvia arreciaba y los fuertes truenos iluminaban el lugar de la terrible batalla.

-El poder del príncipe del sol será mío-decía Elensis con decisión.

-Es irónico que ahora te esfuerces en destruir lo que un día tú y las demás juraron proteger, no permitiré que los traidores como tú, se atrevan a volver a tocar al último de la dinastía solar.

-Ahórrate tus palabras, no las escuchamos antes y no las escuchare yo ahora-mientras ambos seguían hiriéndose con haces de luz.

Elensis comenzaba a cansarse, el poder del guardián solar realmente había aumentado y eso no era bueno, una esperanza vino a él cuándo en el suelo mojado alcanzo a ver la brillante daga y en su mente se trazó un plan.

Bajo la intensa luz de un rayo, con una sorprendente velocidad, Elensis corrió hacia la daga y la tomo con ambas manos, saltando encima de Orión, el guardián sorprendido solo puedo frenar el ataque sosteniendo los brazos de Elensis con los propios.

-Tendré tu poder, el esa guerrera y el del príncipe y tu esfuerzo no valdrá de nada-intentando clavar la daga en el pecho de Orión.

-Jamás, estoy dispuesto a morir por protegerlo, pero eso no quiere decir que moriré-tratando de alejar el arma. La lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte y los truenos y rayos aumentaban.

En un momento de desesperación Elensis aumento la fuerza de ataque, poniendo más peso encima del guardián, lo que provoco que sus pies resbalaran con el suelo mojado y ambos comenzaron a girar sobre el asfalto, en una intensa pelea por matar y sobrevivir.

De repente otro rayo aún más potente que los demás ilumino el destruido y desolado campo de batalla, acompañado de un fuerte estruendo, al que le siguió un profundo silencio.

* * *

Lilith se acercaba cada vez más al lugar de donde provenía el poder, a su paso podía ver edificios destruidos, símbolo de una gran batalla, y extraño sentimiento nacía en su corazón. Cuando por fin llego al lugar, pudo observar dentro de un campo de fuerza a la Sailor de tiempo y a un inconsciente joven, en el suelo al herido guardián de ojos dorados, pero lo que la dejo helada, fue lo siguiente, bajo la intensa lluvia el cuerpo casi inerte de un joven rubio de ojos grises en un charco de sangre que el agua se llevaba poco a poco, con una brillante daga clavada en el pecho. Sin saber que sentir se acercó al joven que aun consciente agonizaba.

-Hermano, todo estará bien- mientras intentaba sacar la daga, pero esta se hundía más, desesperada abrazo al joven, que comenzaba a desaparecer en medio de brillantes luces-Elensis perdóname no pude cumplir mi promesa de protegerte, eras todo lo que me quedaba y la ambición de poder me hizo olvidarme de los lazos que unían, desgraciadamente recordé muy tarde quien eras realmente para mí.

-Fue mi culpa, tu renunciaste a todo por mí, jamás me dejaste solo, te amo herma….-pero no pudo terminar la frase, y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su cuerpo casi transparente se consumió por completo dejando en los brazos de la triste guerrera brillantes luces restos de su energía y en el suelo sobre el piso de sangre la daga que brillaba por la energía adquirida.

**-**Hermanito, te juro que vengare esto-decía la guerrera para sí misma. Sin voltear a ver los guerreros que ya habían llegado y ayudaban a los 3 heridos, tomo la daga y se levantó, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ignis, una mirada de tristeza, una mirada que mostraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Aquí termina esto guerrero, la batalla ha terminado-mientras desaparecía en medio de un torbellino negro.

Ignis entendiendo muy poco de la situación, ayudaba a levantarse al herido consejero solar.

-Que paso aquí, de donde sacaste tanto poder, no te podemos dejar un rato solo, porque casi destruyes la cuidad-decía Ignis con esa peculiaridad típica de él.

-Hablando de dejar solo a alguien, debemos regresar con las chicas-dijo el del hielo.

-No te preocupes ellas estarán bien-contesto Ignis decidido-ahora lo importante es cuidar al príncipe y Orión-mientras tomaba al príncipe de los brazos de Plut-gracias-con una sonrisa.

* * *

**PARQUE REGIONAL DE TOKIO.**

Después de la extraña partida de los guardianes y de Lilith, y de ayudar a la gente las Sailor scouts habían desparecido su transformación y reunían cerca de donde había comenzado el percance.

-Donde están los chicos-pregunto una preocupada Amy.

-Dijeron que ayudarían a unas personas a llegar al hospital, que más tarde se comunicarían con ustedes-sorpresivamente los disculpo Andrew, con lo cual las chicas quedaron más tranquilas para atender otro asunto pendiente: Sammy.

-Prometo que guardare su secreto, que ahora también es mío, después de todo Andrew también lo sabe-decía el joven con un puchero.

-Debes entender la importancia de esto, que si el enemigo sabes nuestras identidades, podría atacar a nuestras familias incluido tu-seriamente Hotaru.

-Hotaru, tiene razón, yo no quisiera ver a mama o a papa, ni a ti lastimados-con ternura la rubia de coletas.

Después de calmar un poco los ánimos, todos los chicos regresaron a sus respectivas casas, pero Sammy no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos amatista, en lo tierna y hermosa que era, pero también en la fuerza y poder que había demostrado la enigmática Sailor Saturn, su mente daba muchas vueltas, no solo era descubrir que ella era una guerrera, sino también su propia hermana, aquella a la que muchas veces tacho de torpe y débil era la gran Sailor Moon.

* * *

**PLANETA TILED, LÍMITES DEL SISTEMA SOLAR.**

La rubia guerrera caminaba por los grandes pasillos con el corazón destrozado, un corazón que creyó hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de latir. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos de Ruby, mientras sin que pudiera evitarlo los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

El hermoso palacio blanco rodeado de hermosas flores de diversos colores era sede de uno de los eventos más importantes de la galaxia Andrómeda, el nombramiento de 5 jóvenes con el título de SENSHIS protectoras de la princesa Andrea, hija de los soberanos del planeta Markab, que pronto contraería nupcias con un joven príncipe de la vía láctea.

Dentro del gran palacio, en el enorme salón del trono, daba comienzo el sublime acto.

-Ustedes 5, han sido elegidas por los dioses, como guardianas de un poder muy grande y con este proteger a la heredera de este conjunto planetario-hablaba el imponente rey del planeta Markab. Junto a él estaba la reina y a un lado de ella la hermosa princesa Andrea, las 5 jóvenes permanecían, delante de ellos, con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en el corazón.

-Zaina, tú portaras el título de Sailor Empty.

-Acepto mi deber gustosa, mi rey-contesto una joven de largo cabello morado y ojos azul intenso.

-Xiomara, tu portaras el título de Sailor Dark Hole.

-Cumpliré con honor mi señor-esta vez respondía una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos de Ruby.

-Lilith, tu portaras el título de Sailor Black Star.

-Con mi vida, protegeré a la princesa-con solemnidad la joven rubia de ojos de fuego.

-Lamis, tu portaras el título de Sailor Cirius.

-Así será mi señor-seriamente una joven de cabello azul claro y ojos ambarinos.

-Edana, tu portaras el título de Sailor Alpha Centaury.

-Es un orgullo-contesto la más joven de las guerreras, una chica de intenso cabello rojo y profundos ojos negros.

-El poder del que son guardianas, no es igual que el de las demás Senshis de las otras galaxias, su poder se basa en energía oscura, mas sin embargo esto no quiere decir que deba usarse para el mal, sino todo lo contrario, este poder es completamente suyo, pero debe ser usado para proteger.

De repente el recuerdo había cambiado, en uno de los grandes jardines del palacio dorado del reino solar, una joven entrenaba, cuando un pequeño se acercó intentando atacarla, y la joven lo esquivo sin ninguna dificultad.

-Eres muy mala, hermana, no puedo atacarte siempre lo anticipas, yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú.

-Y lo serás, Elensis, si eres muy persistente, un día pertenecerás a la guardia de palacio, o tal vez podrías llegar a ser uno de los guardianes del rey-le contestaba con ternura su hermana mayor.

-Tu hermana tiene razón pequeño-se unía a la plática la hermosa reina solar.

-Reina Andrea-respondió la rubia, haciendo una reverencia e induciendo al pequeño a hacer lo mismo.

-Deberías tomar un descanso Lilith-decía la reina a la más cercana y querida de sus guerreras.

Habían pasado algunos años, los reyes tenían a su primogénito el príncipe Febo, una cruel batalla se había desatado en el reino solar, un oscuro ser conocido como la vacuidad pretendía apoderarse de la corona solar. Pero los poderosos guerreros solares, lo impidieron.

El oscuro ser sabiéndose derrotado, decidió no irse con las manos vacías y sabiendo de la existencia del energía negativa en el poder de las sagradas guerreras de la reina, las sedujo a pelear a su lado.

-Tal vez no lo sepan, pero este reino está destinado a morir y con el todos sus habitantes y eso las incluye a ustedes-hablaba con perversión en su voz el oscuro ente.

-Eso es cierto Cirius-preguntaban a la más sabia de las guerreras.

-Desgraciadamente sí.

-Ven yo no mentía, aquellos que ustedes protegen les han ocultado la verdad, si ustedes pelean a mi lado en un futuro, yo les prometo la juventud eterna, además de más poder, la esencia de su poder es la energía negativa, y yo puedo aumentarlo. Ustedes deciden, morir aquí o la juventud eterna-tentativamente el ser, mientras abría un portal oscuro incitándolas a entrar.

-Yo acepto-contesto sin dudarlo Dark Hole, cruzando el portal.

-Y yo voy contigo-respondió la más joven, imitando a la otra.

-Vamos ustedes deben de estar juntas-insistía el ser malévolo ser.

-Está bien-respondieron Empty y Cirius.

-Que hacen, y el juramento y nuestro deber de guerreras-sin poder creerlo Black Star.

-Yo también voy, si me prometes poder, un poder que aquí jamás tendré la oportunidad de tener-decía detrás de Lilith un joven.

-Elensis tu no, no lo hagas por favor.

-Lo siento hermana esta es mi decisión, buscare lo aquí me fue negado, entrando en el oscuro portal.

-No puedo dejarte solo, pero no iré así, mi orgullo de guerrera se queda aquí-mientras cruzaba el portal dejar caer al suelo su broche con una brillantes estrella negra, símbolo de su estatus de guerrera-yo te protegeré hermano.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La guerrera sentía que una furia se apoderaba completamente de ella, cuando llego por fin al salón de trono y abrió de golpe las grandes puertas.

-Donde estas desgraciado, da la cara maldito, por tu culpa mi hermano está muerto, esto es lo que querías-arrojando la daga al suelo.

De entre la sombra salió el oscuro ser cubierto por una gran capa.

-Que pasa, mi querida guerrera.

-Pasa que mi hermano está muerto, por tu culpa, se todo lo que hiciste, se quién soy yo, se lo que paso en el pasado, sé que nos borraste la mente, sé que quisiste eliminar el lazo de sangre que había entre Elensis y yo, pero lo pagaras muy caro.

-Veo que el hechizo se ha roto, en cuanto a tu hermano él se lo busco, era un estúpido, impulsivo-mientras tomaba la daga y comenzaba a absorber la energía reunida en ella-dime que harás después de hacerme pagar mis culpas-con burla el oscuro ente.

-Volveré a donde pertenezco, los príncipes de la luna y sol están llenos de bondad y luz, me perdonaran.

-Eres una traidora y como tal perecerás aquí mismo.

-Primero pagaras la muerte de mi hermano-lanzado una esfera de energía hacia el ser, pero antes de tocarlo choco contra una especie de campo de fuerza que lo protegía.

-Crees que siquiera podrás tocarme, soy el ser más poderoso del universo, junto a mí no eres nada-expulsando su energía, que formo ráfagas de viento. La guerrera intentando no ser arrastrada volvió a intentar un nuevo ataque, pero el oscuro ente contraataco.

**-DIMENSION DEL VACIO**-saltando hacia un lado, la chica evito el ataque, o por lo menos eso creyó. En el piso debajo de ella, se abrió un oscuro portal, que comenzó a absorberla, la chica intentaba liberarse, pero era inútil, los rayos oscuros que la envolvían eran muy poderosos. El oscuro ente solo observaba, como poco a poco la guerrera era consumida.

Sin fuerzas, cerró los ojos y solo se dejó llevar, en su mente solo estaban los ojos grises de su hermano, esos ojos que hace mucho no sonreían, pero en sus recuerdos, la esperaban sonrientes.

-Perdóname, hermano, hasta en el último momento te falle-en un susurro, mientras lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento inundaban sus ojos y era totalmente cubierta por el poder del vacío.

-Esto les pasara aquellos que se atrevan a traicionarme, quiero que me traigan las malditas gemas de la corona, más vale que las encuentren-gritaba furioso el oscuro ser-Paris.

Al momento un joven de cabello negro ojos verdes apareció al frente-averigua donde están las gemas de la corona y tráelas.

-Como ordene mi señor.

* * *

Las batallas comienzan.

quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de sus reviews de verdad que son el motor que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y mejorando. También aprovecho para pedir una disculpa por los errores que he tenido, los exámenes de la universidad me tienen vuelto loco, pero estoy tratando de estar mas relajado para escribir y como dije antes mejorar con cada capitulo.

**Sams Efron:** gracias por todos lo reviews creo que no me cansare de agradecerlo, y si jejeje debo admitir que la escena de Hotaru la hice pensando en ti, pero vienen mas escena y batallas para la pequeña sailor.

**Yukarito:** pues aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, como veraz el gato anaranjado, ya le dio su merecido al malo jejeje, pero no todo termino con felicidad.

**Minisvenus:** muchas muchas, gracias por todos tus reviews, primero que nada si tuve mucho errores, se me fueron todos los jitomates en la sopa. pero ya estoy poniendo mas atencion.

a tus preguntas, Dario ( el principe Febo), vive en la tierra como un humano mas, Orion no quiere que recuerde quien es, por que quiere que tenga una vida normal, no quiere que sufra, pero eso es inevitable. y si jejeje, en el pasado Orion ( que era humano igual que luna y artemis) estaba enamorado del principe Febo.

**_ FELICES FIESTAS, QUE PASEN LA CENA DE NAVIDAD EN COMPAÑIA DE LOS SERES QUERIDOS Y QUE SANTA CLAUS LES TRAIGA MUCHOS REGALOS, YO YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN TAL VEZ UN CONSEJERO SOLAR._**

**__********Eros Aino "Yo no sufro de locura , la disfruto a cada segundo"**  



	8. Antiguos enemigos

"**Antiguos Enemigos"**

Un mes después de la intensa batalla, en la que las Sailor Scouts tuvieron poca participación, además de saber poco de lo que realmente había pasado, todas regresaban a su vida normal, los ataques habían cesado, tal parecía que el enemigo planeaba algo.

Serena y Darién habían decidido pasar el fin de semana en un cabaña, fuera de la ciudad, con ellos también irían Reí y Zaid, pero hasta el día siguiente llegarían.

Viernes por la noche.

La hermosa joven rubia de 20 años, se encontraba en el balcón de la elegante y acogedora cabaña, observaba el plateado astro lunar, como recordando su vida en él. De pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Princesa- dijo en él un susurro.

-Mi príncipe-contesto ella girando para quedar de frente al apuesto joven, sus miradas se encontraron, había amor reflejado en ellas.

-Deberíamos entrar, la noche está muy fría-tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola al interior de la cálida habitación. Después de la romántica cena, se dirigieron a la recamara, Serena estaba sumamente nerviosa, sabía lo que pasaría y aunque con todo su corazón deseaba ese momento, no podía evitar sentir miedo y nervios. Cuando entro a la habitación pudo ver que había pétalos de rosas rojas por todas partes, en la cama había más formando un corazón de rojo, y las velas le daban un toque aún más sensual. Girando hacia el joven y mirando sus pupilas azules, le dio un tierno beso.

Darién caminaba detrás de la joven, él sabía muy bien lo que pasaba aunque era algo mayor, para él también era una nueva experiencia, tenía miedo, no de él, sino de la joven que lo acompañaba, si bien era cierto que ya no era aquella niña, si no toda un mujer y muy hermosa, para él era su princesa, la más frágil, la que deseaba cuidar y proteger de todo y de todos. Por un momento su corazón dudo sobre si era lo correcto, pero un tierno beso de la rubia disipo cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

Una débil lluvia comenzó a caer en el lugar, el viento soplaba fuerte entre los grandes árboles y aire era muy frio, pero dentro de la cabaña un inmenso calor llenaba el lugar, era la pasión, el deseo, el amor, de 2 seres que se entregan incondicionalmente. Sentían que sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, que sus almas se unían. Su amor se había consumado un amor puro y limpio, si rastro alguno de perversión.

* * *

**PLANETA TILED, LÍMITES DEL SISTEMA SOLAR.**

Dentro del gran salón del derrumbado castillo, se encontraba el oscuro ser y delante de él se estaban: Empty, Dark Hole, Centaury, Cirius y 5 más que acababan de despertar-Buen trabajo Empty, ahora vallan por esas molestas guerreras-la aludida asistió con la cabeza.

En el pasillo fuera del trono, la Senshi del vacío comenzó a ordenar a las 5 mujeres poseedoras de las oscuras esencias ahora convertidas en Senshis.

* * *

_**Sábado por la mañana(n/a: estos hechos suceden casi de forma simultánea, solo con diferencia de algunos minutos.)**_

Amy se encontraba en su casa, sentada en el sofá comiéndose un emparedado, mientras leía un libro de física. Cuando de pronto tocaron el timbre.

-Quien será a esta hora, las chicas estarían ocupadas y mama regresara tarde-decía para sí misma, mientras caminaba a abrir.

-Hola buenos días-saludo amablemente el joven de cabello negro.

-Tristán que sorpresa, como estas?

-Bien gracias, y tú?

-Bien, te ofrezco algo?-mientras lo invitaba a pasar a la sala.

-No, gracias, estoy bien, a lo que vine es a invitarte a una convención de Química que hay en el centro de exposiciones de la cuidad.

-Convención, que raro, sabía que hubiera alguna en la ciudad.

-Eh, si la hay-contesto nerviosamente el chico.

-Está bien, solo voy por mi abrigo y le dejo un recado a mi mama.

* * *

Minako caminaba rumbo al ensayo de la obra en la que participaría, le molestaba tener que actuar al lado del arrogante de Dominic, pero también le agradaba. Entro en el teatro y después de recibir el guion de la escena, subió al escenario, donde se encontró con el chico de cabello naranja.

-Bien jóvenes esta es la escena de la declaración del pobre herrero a la bella princesa, tomen su lugares y comiencen-hablo el director. Dicha escena era entre Dominic como el herrero y Minako como la princesa. Los jóvenes estaban de frente y actuaban como verdaderos profesionales.

-_Creí que el mundo ayer todo acababa que jamás volvería de nuevo a empezar.__Creí que mi vida ayer se terminaba que no había ya razón para avanzar, que nadie se interesaría por mí y yo sollozante siempre allí en un camino fatal de incertidumbre en un vacío de tristeza que me sucumbe. Pero una mañana al despertar tu dulce mirada vi __en tu rostro angelical y entonces te seguí. En mí nació unos suspiros como brisa matutina __y en ti surgió una frágil sonrisa cristalina. Cómo olvidar aquel grato y dulce momento __vivirá por siempre eternizado en mi pensamiento. Aquel día mi corazón volvió a sonreír __me olvidé de la tristeza y mi pesado sufrir. Cómo decir que no te amo __si en ti encuentro paz y escucho una voz de aliento __que a diario alimenta mis sentimientos. Cómo decir que no te amo __si en ti encuentro una gran ternura y comprensión __dulce alegría y estímulo que llena mi corazón. Cómo decir que no te amo __si eres parte de mis fantasías y la dueña de mis sueños __si tú cada instante palpitas en mi mente. Eres un ángel que ayer conocí y me hace sentir __quien me ha dado la dicha y la razón para vivir_-decía el joven mirando la mirada azul de la rubia.

_-Oh joven Hefestos, yo también me he enamorado de ti, sin saber cómo, ni cuando sucedió, solo se que ha pasado, y aunque mis padres no aceptaran esto, no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo-_y corrió a los brazos del joven y se unieron un pasional beso, digno de la diosa del amor. Todos se quedaron mudos era como si verdad, todo lo dicho fuera verdad, como si los 2 jóvenes se olvidaran que era un obra y para ellos nadie más existiera. Minako reacciono y se separó de golpe del joven, pero ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, como queriendo buscar en la mirada del otro una respuesta a lo que acababan de sentir. Todos aplaudieron aquella escena, pero de pronto Minako salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Lita y Andrew se encontraban en el Crown.

-Amor, no sé si algún día podremos tener una vida normal, sin batallas-decía la castaña con la mirada perdida.

-Lo, se y sabes que siempre te apoyare-mientras tomaba su rostro suavemente y la volteaba hacia el-eres muy valiente por aceptar tu misión, por aceptar quien eres realmente, por proteger a esta cuidad aun con tu vida, quisiera tener siquiera un poco del coraje que demuestras.

-Andrew-decía ella mientras lo veía fijamente-yo protejo esta ciudad, pero lo más importante eres tú, te protegería con mi vida si es necesario. De pronto por el gran ventanal pudieron observar que la gente corría asustada y detrás de ellos algunos youmas, Lita miro a Andrew y el asintió.

* * *

Setsuna había decidido esa mañana ir a visitar al Hotaru, que ahora vivía con su padre el profesor Tomoe, pero no la encontró al parecer había salido con el joven Tsukino.

-Hotaru, ya es toda una señorita-comentaba Setsuna.

-Así es, y me gustaría poder formar una familia, es decir que ella tenga una figura materna, en esta edad es cuando más necesitan de ella-Mirando a la morena, que solo se sonrojo.

* * *

Sammy y Hotaru había, salido en un cita, por un helado, los jóvenes caminaban por el parque N.10 y se sentaron un una banca.

-Aun no puedo creer que ustedes sean las guerreras y además que tú seas la poderosa Saturn, siendo tan linda-la chica se sonrojo.

-Debo admitir que lo has tomado muy bien, y es un gran alivio poder platicar con alguien de mi edad, sin tener que mentir, pero también es muy riesgoso.

-No te preocupes por eso, tu eres mi novia y yo te cuidare, aunque tu sola puedas destruir el universo entero-ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír y después se dieron un tierno beso.

* * *

Reí se preparaba para ir rumbo a la cabaña donde se encontraban Darién y Serena, subían a la camioneta de Zaid el equipaje, de pronto el joven la tomo de la cintura y la levanto dándole un beso lleno de pasión.

-Espero que este fin de semana sea de lo mejor-decía el joven de cabello azul marino.

-Lo será amor ya lo veras-respondía la sacerdotisa con un tono de amabilidad que solo con el demostraba.

* * *

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en su casa, mientras la rubia lavaba su carro la de cabello aguamarina, tomaba un poco de limonada.

-Últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo, aunque el espejo de Neptuno ha reflejado extrañas sombres que no puedo reconocer, pero aun así me parecen familiares.

-Lo sé el viento sopla intranquilo, como anunciando algo.

-Veo que su percepción funciona bien, pero aun así no fueron capaces de darse cuenta que estábamos aquí-frente a ellas aparecieron 2 mujeres con trajes que parecían ser de Senshis de otro lado de la galaxia.

-Quienes son ustedes, que quieren-salto de inmediato Haruka.

-Calma Uranus, solo queremos eliminarlas, yo soy Sailor Dark Hole-respondió la mujer de largo cabello negro, en un traje parecido al de las Senshis pero la falda por la parte de atrás era totalmente larga y llegaba al suelo, tenía medias negras y tacones en el mismo tono en su pecho un broche con una gema roja y listones del mismo color.

-Y yo Sailor Alpha Centaury-una figura un poco más pequeña de corto cabello rojo y uniforme igual al anterior pero blanco con listones negros y una gema azul.

-Sailor Scouts-sorprendida la rubia.

-Si Haruka se quiénes son, recuero que ellas eran la guardia de la reina del sol, pero desertaron.

-Veo que estas muy bien informada Neptune.

-No importa quienes sean, la eliminaremos-arrogante Haruka mientras sacaba su pluma de transformación.

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA URANO, TRANFORMACION.

La chica de cabello aguamarina imito a la otra.

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO, TRANSFORMACION.

Las ráfagas vientos y las corrientes de agua rodearon a las chicas formando sus respectivos trajes de guerreras.

-Ahora si estamos igual-desafiante la rubia de Urano.

-Eso jamás, nuestro poder está muy encima del suyo.

-TIERRA TIEMBLA-el dorado bólido de energía fue lanzado hacia las 2 guerreras, pero Centaury con la sola palma de su mano lo detuvo desintegrándolo.

-Ese es su poder, me sorprende que hayan derrotado a tantos enemigos con ese insignificante nivel de energía-la de Urano observaba furiosa.

-ONDA ALPHA-el poderoso ataque fue lanzado con las Senshis que a su vez fueron impactadas contra una de las paredes de la casa, destruyéndola, ambas jóvenes se levantaron heridas y con el traje desgarrado, sin que lo esperaran Dark Hole tomo a Neptune del cabello arrojándola contra un árbol, Uranus corría a ayudarla pero fue detenida por el impacto de una patada en el estomago propinada por Centaury, y callo de rodillas al suelo sofocada, mientras veía como la otra golpeaba a la de cabello aguamarina.

Neptune se levantó y forma en su manos un esfera de energía que lanzo débilmente.

-MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO-pero el ataque fue devuelto por la oscura Senshi, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo.

-Neptune! Grito desesperada Uranus, pero de pronto sintió que no podía moverse y algo se formaba alrededor de ella.

-Neptune permanecía herida en el suelo, un dolor muy fuerte más fuerte que los golpes lleno su corazón, cuando vio como Uranus era atrapada en una especia de burbuja de cristal negra y desaparecía -Haruka-dijo débilmente antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Reí y Zaid avanzaban por la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando de repente el camino delante de ellos fue destruido por un derrumbe de piedras, el joven tuvo que frenar rápidamente haciendo que el auto se impactara contra un muro. Ambos jóvenes salieron del auto para averiguar qué había pasado. Reí tenía un golpe en la cabeza la sangre comenzaba a bajar por su frente, Zaid preocupado se acercó a ella.

-Estas bien, será mejor regresar al auto, pero de repente algo impacto la camioneta haciendo que explotara, por la fuerza de la explosión ambos jóvenes fueron lanzados al piso, reí que esta estaba débil perdió el conocimiento.

-Creo que sin querer lastime a tu noviecita guerrero solar-dijo una mujer que lentamente descendía flotando-Zaid recostó a Reí en el suelo y se puso delante de ella

-Quién eres?

-Soy Sailor Empty, la Senshi del vacío-contesto la guerrera de uniforme negro con las cintas rojas y una gema negra en el pecho.

-PODER DEL ACERO SOLAR, VEN A MI-grito el joven rápidamente y su cuerpo fue cubierto por una gruesa capa de metal transformándose en una brillante armadura gris y amarillo.

-Crees que habrá alguna diferencia por el hecho de haberte transformado?-altanera la Senshi.

-No lo sé, pero no hare ni mejor esfuerzo.

-DAGAS DE METAL-las filosas dagas fueron lanzadas contra la Senshi pero esta fácilmente las esquivo haciendo que impactaran contra un muro destruyéndolo. Sin embargo el joven no se detuvo siguió lanzando ataques a la guerrera, pero esta los esquivaba, en un momento el joven apareció de frente a Empty y le propino un golpe directo en la cara haciéndola caer al piso.

Empty se levantó furiosa con un pequeño rasguño en una de sus mejillas, un aura negra comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y energía comenzó a juntarse en las palmas de sus manos.

-VACIO ESPACIAL-la energía oscura se impactó contra el lugar, dejando desconcertado al guerrero creyendo que el ataque era para él, pero entendió cuál era el propósito cuando el suelo debajo de el comenzó a partirse y desaparecer, desesperado el guardián corrió hacia la joven que estaba en el suelo, pero no alcanzo a llegar, todo a su alrededor comenzó a destruirse y callo al vacío, lo último que pudo ver fue como Reí era envuelta en una especie de burbuja negra.

* * *

Hotaru y Sammy caminaban en el parque tomados de la mano, la joven recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Qué bonita escena, veo que has crecido mucho, Hotaru- una voz que salía del alguna parte de entre los árboles. El joven de inmediato se puso protectoramente delante de Hotaru.

-Quien anda hay, que es lo quieres?-desafiante el rubio.

-Calma Sammy, yo sé quién es-segura la joven.

-Veo que aun después de tanto tiempo no me has olvidado, después de todo como podrías hacerlo si compartíamos el mismo cuerpo-delante de ellos apareció un mujer alta muy parecida a Hotaru, tenía el cabello muy largo, tanto que arrastraba en el piso, la piel pálida y los ojos de un morado muy oscuro, vestía un uniforme de Senshi, la parte del pecho era morado oscuro, el moño y la falsa eran gris, en el pecho una estrella negra, los guantes eran morados sin ningún adorno y por encima de los codos ,desde el moño del pecho hasta la espalda salían 2 adornos con forma de pelas blancas( para entender mejor ver una imagen de la dama 9) y su frente era adornada con una estrella negra.

-Dama 9-dijo seriamente Hotaru.

-Soy solo la esencia de lo que ella solía ser, soy Sailor Tau.

-Sammy vete-dijo seriamente Sailor Saturn, yo me encargare de esto.

-Pero-dijo el joven.

-Sammy vete por favor-suplico la joven, el chico entendió y se alejó corriendo.

-POR EL PODER DEL CRITAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO, TRANSFORMACION.

Sailor Saturn y Sailor tau, las 2 mujeres casi idénticas se miraban desafiantes, la primera en atacar fue Tau.

-INVOCACIÓN NOCTURNA-varias sombras aparecieron y se dispusieron atacar a Saturn, pero esta lo evito.

-CAMPO DE FUERZA-la enorme cúpula de energía protegía a la pelinegra del ataque. Tau desistió y el campo de fuerza desapareció.

-Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte-dijo Tau.

-Qué haces aquí como es que despertaste de nuevo, estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con lo que paso en el sector 0 con Sailor Sedna.

-Esa tonta, no pudo cumplir su propósito de custodiar las esencias peligrosas, él nos despertó para poder acabar con ustedes, pero sabes nos gustaría divertirnos antes.

-El las despertó, a quien más revivió, dímelo-desafiante Saturn.

-Es una sorpresa, tus amigas ya deben haberse encontrado con ellas-sonriente, Saturn cerró los ojos un momento y pudo sentir varias energías en diferentes puntos y como combatían entre ellas.

-Ya veo, con que han sido ellas, ese maldito ser supo elegir muy bien, pero aun así, después de eliminarte, seguiré con ellas.

-Hablas mucho, demuéstrame tu poder-

-TUMBA DEL SILENCIO-clavando la hoz en el suelo, el ataque fue directo hacia Tau, pero antes del impacto.

-ESPEJO, TUMBA DEL SILENCIO-en su mano apareció una hoz idéntica al de Saturn y repitió el ataque, el choque entre ambos provoco una gran explosión que comenzó a destruir todo lo que había cerca.

-Si continúas así, el planeta entero será destruido-seriamente Tau, lo que provoco que la joven dudara, y desvió el ataque hacía el cielo, pero de inmediato ataco de nuevo sin que la otra lo esperara.

-REVOLUCION DE MUERTE Y RENACIMIENTO-miles de cintas negras comenzaron a rodear el cuepo de Saturn y el cuerpo de Sailor Tau.

-Qué haces, si continúas ambas moriremos-desesperada la guerrera del mal.

-No me importa, siempre eh estado dispuesta a dar mi vida por proteger lo que amo-las cintas negras estaban a punto de cubrirlas por completo cuando una especia de burbuja negra atrapo a ambas, haciendo que la hoz del silencio callera al suelo. Mientras la burbuja desaparecía con ambas mujeres, el chico rubio se acercó al lugar de la batalla y tomo el arma.

-Hotaru-dijo en un susurro.

* * *

hasta aqui este capitulo, comienzan las batallas y los secretos se revelan, espero sus reviws.

gracias.

SAMS EFRON.

MINISVENUS.

YUKARITO.

**__********Eros Aino "Yo no sufro de locura , la disfruto a cada segundo"**


	9. Antiguos enemigos parte 2

"Antiguos Enemigos" (PARTE II)

La alta joven del largo cabello verdoso caminaba de regreso a su departamento en su mente hacían eco las palabras del profesor Tomoe, "formar una familia", ella nunca lo había pensado así, si bien el profesor era una persona muy atractiva, jamás lo vio de esa manera, pero también pensaba en Hotaru, en lo bueno que sería estar a su lado todo el tiempo. De repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte Setsuna- dijo una joven rubia delante de ella-eres idéntica a Jarana tu madre- en ese momento un recuerdo vino a su mente.

FLASHBACK

Eran los tiempos del antiguo milenio de plata, las guerreras de la princesa Andrea de Andrómeda, ahora reina del Sol, se unían a las sagradas guerreras de la luna, para la protección del sistema solar.

Jarana princesa de Plutón y guardiana del puerta del tiempo, en conjunto con Lamis guerrera de Cirius y guardiana del espacio, vigilarían los confines del sistema solar. Con el paso del tiempo ambas mujeres, formaron un gran vínculo de amistad. Pero el tiempo también trajo consigo la tragedia del reino Solar y la traición de las guerreras de Andrómeda, que se unieron al poder de la oscuridad.

Pasaron los años, el reino Solar había desaparecido, el Milenio de plata estaba en todo su esplendor, todo era paz y tranquilidad, gracias a la reina Serenity.

En Plutón Jarana ahora era reina y tenía una hija, la princesa Setsuna, idéntica a ella.

Para sorpresa de la Jarana, llego un mensaje a ella, donde su amiga de pasado la citaba para verse en las puertas del tiempo, la reina sabiendo que esto sería una traición su pueblo, a su reino destruyo el mensaje y decidió olvidarlo.

La guerrera del espacio, haciendo uso de poder para moverse entre dimensiones, visitaba Plutón oculta en las sombras, vio crecer a su amiga como reina y a la pequeña princesa hasta convertirse en la nueva guardiana del tiempo. Y al final decidió regresar al lugar que ella había elegido desapareciendo en silencio.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Quien eres tú?-pregunto dudosa Setsuna.

-Una vieja amiga de la familia Meiou de Plutón-con una sonrisa de lado.

-Que estás diciendo, que es lo que quieres?-inquieta la peliverde.

-La verdad, en cuanto a mi objetivo se supone que debería estar derrotándote, pero dejare eso para después, ahora solo me interesaba verte, eres lo único que queda tu familia y de tu madre-contesto la mujer tratando de disimular la alegría y tristeza que le daba estar delante de aquella joven.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero si quieres pelear….pero la otra no la dejo continuar

-….No, la batalla será en otro momento, prepárate, porque no será fácil- y simplemente desapareció, dejando a la joven confundida.

* * *

Una alta guerrera de traje de marinerito en color verde, lanzaba descargas eléctricas a los enormes y horribles seres

-Detente-hablo una mujer deteniendo los poderosos ataques, la Júpiter volteo y lo que estaba frente a sus ojos la dejo helada.

Una mujer alta con un traje de Sailor en tonos arena y negro con la falda larga arrastrando hasta el suelo a manera de vestido. En su pecho una piedra en color arena, el tono de su cabello rojizo al igual que sus ojos.

-Beryl-pronuncio casi en un susurro la de Júpiter.

-Sailor Negaverse-dijo con seguridad la mujer.

-No me importa quien seas, ni que es lo que buscas solo sé que te detendré-determinante la castaña.

-Busco al guerrero solar-

-Guerrero solar?

-Se refiere a mí-contesto alguien a unos metros de distancia. Tal parecía que las sorpresas para la castaña no terminaban, ya que el que respondió era Andrew que en su mano derecha portaba un brazalete con el símbolo solar del viento-déjala a ella en paz, yo soy la persona que buscas.

-PODER DEL VIENTO SOLAR, VEN A MI-al instante una gran ráfaga de viento envolvió el cuerpo del joven formado sobre él una brillante armadura verde oscuro , con detalles y relieves de viento en verde claro. Rápidamente el joven retiro el antifaz que cubría su rostro, dejando a la vista sus hermosas pupilas esmeraldas que se cruzaron con las de su amada. En silencio sin necesidad de decir nada, ambos entendieron que las explicaciones estaban de más, lo importante ahora era proteger a las personas.

-VORTEX DE VIENTO-una gran ráfaga de viento verdosa se formó en el brazo del guerrero, creando un gran remolino que lanzo a la oscura guerrera. Pero esta rápidamente lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás, siendo sorprendida por una descarga eléctrica arrojada por Júpiter. El ataque formo una gran nube de humo.

Cuando el humo se fue disipando, la figura estoica de la mujer permanecía sin ningún rasguño, esta comenzó a caminar como si nada hacia el guerrero, la júpiter intento intervenir pero a su paso se interpusieron varios youmas. La mujer juntos ambas manos en ellas se formó una esfera de energía oscura que lanzo sin titubear a los guerreros, este intento frenarla con una ráfaga de viento, pero el ataque fue más poderoso lanzándolo contra un edificio, rápidamente la mujer apareció delante de él y lo tomo de ambos brazos levantándolo. Las largas uñas comenzaron a crecer clavándose en la armadura y destruyéndola lastimando las brazos del joven, este intentando liberarse formo de nueva cuenta una ráfaga de viento entre su cuerpo y el de la oscura Sailor, provocando que ambos salieran impactados en diferentes direcciones, su cuerpo se hundió mas en los escombros del edificio.

Sailor Negaverse, se reincorporo y se lanzó de nuevo contra el joven que permanecía inmóvil entre los escombros, pero antes de llegar a él se encontró con el cuerpo de la Sailor del trueno, y hundió sus grandes garras en los costados de ella, haciéndola soltar un grito mudo. Aun con las garras en su estómago júpiter soltó un golpe lleno de relámpagos directo en la cara de la mujer haciéndola dar unos pasos atrás, un pequeño hilo de sangre salió del labio de la mujer. Júpiter puso una de sus manos en sus vientres que comenzaba a emanar mucha sangre, la vista de la castaña se comenzó a nublar y el dolor a ser más punzante, pero aun así se mantuvo de pie.

De la nada apareció una burbuja negra que envolvió al joven atrapándolo, júpiter reacciono rápidamente y se lanzó sobre la burbuja que comenzó a lanzar rayos oscuros mientras comenzaba elevarse en el aire, pero esto hizo que la castaña se aferrara más. Mientras su cuerpo sufría las descargas, ella golpea con fuerza la esfera, tratando de liberar a su amado, en el interior vio el lastimado rostro del guerrero solar del viento, de su amado Andrew, sintió que una fuerza la invadía y golpeo de nuevo la esfera haciendo que esta se agrietara, pero esta vez la descarga fue más intensa, júpiter siendo que las fuerza le faltaban comenzó a ceder y se soltó de la esfera, mirando el rostro del joven, mientras susurraba-te juro que te encontrare y te liberare- su cuerpo inconsciente callo sobre la azotea de un edificio mientras la lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre.

* * *

Minako había salido corriendo del teatro, muy confundía, que había sido eso que su corazón sentía, que fue esa sensación que recorrió su cuerpo con aquel beso, acaso ese beso había revelado, lo que su gritaba y que la razón trataba de callar.

De pronto sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo, al voltear se topó con él, con esa persona que la causaba toda esa revolución de sentimientos.

-Estas bien?-pregunto el tiernamente.

-Yo, eh, sí, estoy bien-soltándose del agarre del pelinaranja-por qué no habría de estarlo.

-Ok, yo solo quería asegurarme, te fuiste muy de pronto-dijo el con un tono de preocupación.

-Solo déjame en paz-contesto la rubia titubeando y comenzó a caminar.

-Como quieras, yo solo quería saber que estas bien, pero sabes que olvídalo, ya no te molestare-molesto el joven y camino al lado contrario.

Minako estaba muy confundida, no sabía por qué había reaccionado así, cuando lo que en realidad quería era estar a su lado.

-Eres una tonta Mina, el solo se preocupó por ti, y tú le contestas de una manera grosera-se decía a si misma-será mejor pedirle una disculpa.

La rubia regreso sobre sus pasos corriendo, tratando de encontrar al chico de cabello naranja, a lo lejos escucho un grito, y una opresión se alojó en su pecho, acelero el paso y en un callejón pudo observar como una figura que ella conocía bien sostenía al joven en alto presionando su garganta.

-Galaxia!-grito ella, la mujer se giró y le dirigió una fría mirada, para regresar la vista al joven que mantenía atrapado.

-Soy Sailor Chaos.

Minako sin pensarlo saco su pluma de transformación.

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS-la revolución de luz dorada, dio paso a la hermosa Sailor Venus.

-CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS-el arma de luz atrapo las manos de la mujer liberando al joven que cayó al suelo, que inmediatamente se llevó las manos al cuello, tratando de respirar.

-Como te atreves a meterte en esto te matare.

-SOMBRA GALACTICA-el oscuro ataque envolvió a la joven, pero esta se protegió con la cadena de luz. Sin dar tiempo a nada Chaos ataco de nuevo, pero esta vez la de Venus no tuvo tanta suerte y el ataque le dio de lleno, haciendo la caer. El joven se había puesto de pie y en su mano apareció un brazalete con el símbolo solar del fuego, y sin que lo esperaran.

-PODER DEL FUEGO SOLAR, VEN A MI-la intensa llamarada rodeo el cuerpo del joven dejando delante de las mujeres a Ignis. El guerrero se acercó rápidamente hacia Venus y la ayudo a levantarse, sus ojos se encontraron en ellos había duda, incertidumbre, pero no había tiempo para eso, la batalla apremiaba.

-CASCADA DE AMOR DE VENUS-

-TORRENTE DE FUEGO-

El ataque combinado de los guerreros dio en su objetivo, pero sin causar daño alguno. La mujer contraataco rápidamente.

-SOMBRA GALACTICA-el ataque rodeo a ambos jóvenes, lastimándolos. Permanecían en pie con dificultas, era evidente que el poder de la oscuridad era mayor, un nuevo ataque fue lanzado y los arrojo contra unos contenedores de desechos. Ignis tomo la mano de Venus y ambos se pusieron de pie. Un tercer ataque llego de frente, pero asombrosamente Venus formo una escudo de luz que los protegió a ambos, sin embargo el choque fue tan poderoso que la guerra de la luz, quedo inconsciente en los brazos del guerrero del fuego. Como en las demás ocasiones un esfera oscura apareció atrapado a Ignis, haciendo que soltara a la rubia, pero en un acto desesperado el guerrero se soltó y corrió hacia la joven, los rayos oscuros provenientes de la esfera comenzaron a jalarlo al interior pero él se aferró al cuerpo de Venus, los rayos oscuros se intensificaron, pero él no cedía, finalmente ambos fueron encerrados dentro de la esfera, el joven mantuvo entre sus brazos el débil cuerpo de la joven.

* * *

Amy y Tristán caminaban por un gran parque, por la tranquilidad y el silencio del lugar, se podría asegurar que estaba muy alejado del bullicio de la cuidad. La peliazul estaba un poco inquieta y decidió hablar.

-Tristán, en verdad vamos a una convención, porque no veo ningún auditorio.

-Amy, antes que nada quiero que me disculpes, por haberte mentido, creo que ya te has dado cuenta que lo de la convención era solo un pretexto para poder salir contigo.

-Pero sabes que, yo no me negaría a salir contigo.

-Tenía que asegurarme, hoy es un día muy importante-nervioso el joven de cabello negro.

-Que pasa está todo bien?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Sí, es solo que yo, quería, es que, Amy quieres se mi novia-dijo el chico rápidamente hecho un mar de nervios.

-Tristán, yo-dijo la chica titubeando.

-Perdón, si no quieres-dijo el chico apenado. A lo que la chica solo respondió con un beso, que dejo al chico totalmente sorprendido y de paso a la peliazul también-con un si bastaba, pero esto fue mejor-fue lo único que acertó a decir Tristán. Amy que permanecía cerca del entre sus brazos, solo se sonrojo.

De pronto, sin ningún aviso de por medio un poderoso ataque impacto el lugar donde los chicos se encontraban , levantando una gran nube de humo. Amy con algunas heridas en el cuerpo buscaba a Tristán, pero la visión era mínima, sin que lo esperara un golpe le dio de lleno en el estómago lanzándola unos metros en la tierra. Con la mano en el estómago intento pararse, pero de pronto sintió que alguien estaba delante de ella, la nube de tierra no dejaba ver bien, siento otro golpe venir y se movió a un lado, de repente Tristán salió de la nada y ataco a la hostil y desaparecieron entre los escombros.

Cuando la tierra se disipo, Amy vio como la criatura que brillaba con aura negra lanzaba esferas de energía oscura al joven que con dificultad intentaba esquivar.

-Tristán!-grito la peliazul y saco su pluma de transformación.

-POR EL PODER DEL…-pero no puedo terminar la frase por la criatura lanzo un nuevo ataque que lanzo a la chica al suelo y su pluma alejada de ella.

-Guerrera de Mercurio no te permitiré transformarte-dijo la criatura con una voz que le pareció conocida. Tristán aprovechando la distracción corrió hacia la joven y saco de entre ropa y brillante brazalete con el símbolo del hielo solar. Pero la oscura criatura en un rápido movimiento apareció delante de él y de un golpe lanzo el brazalete al suelo a unos metros de ellos.

-Tu tampoco guerrero solar del hielo-Amy sin entender lo que pasaba, miro a Tristán. Pero la criatura no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo.

-HECHIZO DE MUERTE-una densa niebla oscura cubrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, que sintieron que la vida se les escapaba, su cuerpo se ponía pesado, pequeñas cortadas aparecieron en sus cuerpos, el aire comenzó a faltarles. La esfera negra apareció y absorbía a su interior a Tristán.

La criatura que permanecía envuelta en el aura oscura, se paró delante de Amy y de la esfera, mostrando su verdadera forma, y desaparecieron.

-Neherenia-dijo Amy con la voz apagada.

* * *

Serena y Darién caminaban por el lago que estaba cerca de la cabaña, el amor reflejado en sus pupilas era inmenso.

-Mi amor, gracias por estar conmigo, y por hacerme la mujer más feliz de mundo-decía la rubia de coletas .

-Sabes que eres mi amor, y que para mí es un placer estar siempre contigo, te amo mi princesita-contesto el joven de cabello negro.

-Crees que Reí y Zaid, lleguen pronto?

-No, lo sé, según yo ya deberían estar aquí, tal vez se le hizo un poco tarde-contesto tiernamente el príncipe terrestre.

-Está bien así estaremos más tiempo tu y yo solos-dijo la princesa de la luna lanzando una mirada picara y tierna y se hundió en sus brazos.

Repentinamente el lago comenzó a brillar intensamente cegando por unos segundos a la pareja. Cuando la vista regreso a ellos, observaron una esfera de energía blanquecina sobre las aguas y en su interior lo que parecía ser una mujer, una Sailor scout.

La mujer que mantenía su rostro cubierto con una capa, se descubrió súbitamente mostrando un brillante cabello rosa oscuro sujeto en un par de coletas y ojos color Ruby, y levito hasta llegar delante de Serena y Darién, haciendo una reverencia delante de ellos.

-Saludos Princesa Serena, Príncipe Endimión, soy Sailor Némesis guerrera de la fuerza de la Vacuidad y mi misión aquí es eliminarlos.

-Serena y Darién se quedaron con cara de que está pasando, instintivamente Darién se puso delante de serena en una ademan de protegerla.

-Riny, dijo serena titubeante.

-No solo es la forma que tome, en realidad soy la esencia de Némesis, el planeta de los desterrados de la luna, la luna de las tinieblas. En su mano formo una esfera de color rosa oscuro.

-Corre, grito Darién y tomo a Serena de la mano jalándola hacia la cabaña. Sorpresivamente al paso les salió la malvada copia, y hundió la esfera en el pecho de Darién haciendo que este se desplomara en los brazos de Serena.

A lo lejos aparecieron un par de mininos.

-Serena-dijo luna- aléjate de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Luna que haces aquí, que pasa.

-Debes cuidar al príncipe, nosotros la detendremos.

-Pero, ustedes-dijo Serena inquieta.

Una luz envolvió el cuerpo de los consejeros dándoles paso a 2 jóvenes. Una joven de largo cabello azul oscuro y ojos de rubí con un vestido amarillo con detalles en morado y un joven de largo cabello blanco con una vestimenta totalmente blanco.

-Luna, Artemis!-sorprendida Serena.

-Ahora vete- grito Artemis ahora en su forma humana. Como pudo la chica se alejó con el joven que estaba inconsciente.

-Jajaja, creen que ustedes podrán detenerme, son un par de débiles gatos, no son guerreros.

-CONTENCION LUNAR-gritaron a la par, un aura plateada envolvió a la oscura guerrera paralizando todos sus movimientos.

-Muy efectivo, pero cuanto tiempo creen que podrán tenerme así-la guerrera con un aire de superioridad.

-Lo suficiente para que los príncipes se alejen-dijo la de pelo azul, sudando por el esfuerzo hecho.

Serena intentaba llegar a la cabaña, el peso de Darién era demasiado, pero tenía que ponerlo seguro para regresar al campo de batalla, y ayudar a sus amigos. De pronto una intensa luz ilumino todo el lugar y Serena sintió que algo malo pasaba, dejo a Darién bajo un árbol y corrió hacia el lago, cuando llego solo pudo observar como sus consejeros, sus amigos se desvanecían entre luces plateadas.

-Hicimos el intento princesa-decía un agonizante Artemis.

-Discúlpame Serena-fue lo último que dijo luna antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Luna, Artemis, amigos, no ustedes no-mientras intentaba atrapar las tenues luces plateadas y las lágrimas salían por sus rosadas mejillas.

Mientras la mujer idéntica a ella, la miraba con odio y un aire de grandeza.

-Ellos solo fueron estorbos, una entretención que no sirvió de nada.

-Cállate, no hables así de mis amigos, tú no sabes lo que es la amistad-decía la rubia con el rostro agachado sin poder evitar que las lágrimas mojaran el piso, donde momentos antes estuviera su amiga Luna.

-Eso no importa por el momento solo tengo una misión y la terminare-enfocando su mirada en el inerte príncipe que estaba debajo de un gran roble.

-Darién-grito la rubia, reaccionado ante las palabras de Némesis y de inmediato corrió a su lado, pero fue muy tarde la pelirosa ya estaba frente a él.

-ETERNAL SAILOR MOON, TRANSFORMACION-

-DESTELLO LUNAR-el intenso ataque plateado hizo que la guerrera se detuviera en seco.

-No permitiré que sigas con esto, yo te detendré-segura la guerrera de Luna.

-SELLO VENENOSO-el ataque se dirigió a la rubia, pero solo a manera de advertencia. De pronto ambas guerreras idénticas, estaban de frente una a la otra, la guerrera de Némesis, tenía la mirada vacía, sin vida, mientras que la de la Luna mostraba incertidumbre por la imagen que tenía delante, esa imagen que le recordaba a aquella pequeña niña, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que derrotarla para proteger a su príncipe.

-SELLO VENENOSO-

-DESTELLO LUNAR-

El choque de poderes fue intensos, los haces de luz plateada y rosa alumbraban todo el lugar. Sailor Moon sentía que el poder de la otra guerrera la estaba venciendo y paso, ella fue arrojada contra los arboles por el impacto del golpe, la guerrera rápidamente lanzo el nuevo ataque.

-SELLO VENENOSO-el ataque se clavó como miles de aguijones en el cuerpo de la rubia, haciéndola soltar un grito de dolor, y en su blanca piel se abrieron varias heridas, donde la sangre comenzó a aparecer. Pero esto no detuvo a Némesis que lanzo una ráfaga de energía lanzándola varios metros en el suelo, quedando cerca de su querido Darién. El cuerpo le dolía, tenía varias heridas, pero no se podía dar por vencida.

-Desde ese punto tendrás una excelente vista-con desde Némesis. Se acercó al príncipe y tomándolo se la ropa lo levanto en alto. Las lágrimas de impotencia empañaron el lastimado rostro de Sailor Moon. Némesis dio un golpe en el estómago del pelinegro que hizo aparecer en su rostro una mueca de dolor, pero esta dio otro y uno más. Sin embargo esto fue más de lo que la rubia pudo soportar, con dificultad se puso en pie, sentía dentro de sí, mucha furia, coraje, estaban lastimando a su amado, la luna en su frente comenzó a brillar intensamente, un aura plateada la envolvió y en las palmas de sus manos comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía brillante.

-DESTELLO LUNAR- el poderoso bólido plateado, impacto en el cuerpo de Némesis, lanzándola contra el suelo, causándole varias heridas. La guerrera del mal sorprendida, con el uniforme de Senshi desgarrado, sucio y con varias heridas por el poderoso ataque de la princesa lunar, intentaba ponerse en pie.

-No esperaba esto, dejaremos la batalla por esta vez, pero no ha terminado-mientras desaparecía en medio de una ráfaga oscura. Sailor Moon corrió al lado de su príncipe, pero inesperadamente una esfera de energía lo envolvió, atrapándolo en su interior. Sailor Moon desconcertada, intento abrirla, pero la descarga de rayos negros la arrojo hacia atrás, la esfera de energía comenzó a elevarse y Sailor Moon corría detrás de ella, sin darse cuenta no vio una piedra y cayó al suelo, mientras veía como en el cielo la esfera oscura se desvanecía.

-Darién!, Darién!, Mi Darién!-gritaba la rubia con lágrimas, y sintiendo un inmenso dolor apoderarse de ella.

* * *

bueno aquí la segunda parte del capitulo pasado, las batallas continuan...se aceptan jitomatazos.

gracias a :

CANADIANGIRL

WITU

SAMS EFRON.

MINISVENUS.

YUKARITO.

**__********Eros Aino "Yo no sufro de locura , la disfruto a cada segundo"**


	10. Recuento de los Daños

**"RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS"**

Habían pasado solo algunos minutos desde que los ataques a diferentes puntos de la ciudad habían cesado. Y en estos lugares se había presentado una gran movilidad por parte de las autoridades de la ciudad, que ajenos a la verdadera naturaleza de los hechos, se dedicaban a auxiliar a las personas que habían resultado heridas.

* * *

Lita caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, dejando atrás el destruido lugar del ataque y con él, el bullicio que este había dejado, su mente estaba nublada y confundida en ella solo había una cosa Andrew y aunque había sido una sorpresa para ella saber que él era también era un guerrero, eso no importaba ahora, lo que apremiaba era salvarlo, además estaba el hecho de que un enemigo que estaba segura de haber derrotado se presentaba de nuevo atacando. Gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras se sujetaba con un brazo la herida en el estómago que debajo de sus ropas sangraba. Avanzaba sin rumbo fijo entre las calles, la ambulancias pasaban a su lado, hacia el lugar del ataque, pero ni el estruendoso sonido de las sirenas la sacaba de sus pensamientos, habían pasado ya algunos minutos y sin darse cuenta se encontraba fuera del templo donde se reunía con sus amigas, se detuvo delante de las grandes escaleras de piedra, una gran tristeza se había reunido en su corazón, pero sabía que tenía deberes que cumplir.

* * *

Setsuna había sentido, como en diversas partes de la cuidad se habían llevado acaba varios enfrentamientos, no sentía la presencia de varias de sus compañeras y eso le preocupaba, pero sabía cuál era su prioridad y era llegar con la princesa y asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Se transformó y usando su poder se transportó hacia donde sentí la débil presencia de la rubia. Al llegar al lugar vio todo completamente destruido, de la cabaña solo quedaban escombros, los árboles arrancados del suel el piso erosionado, claros ratros de una reciente batalla, busco con la mirada a la rubia, pero no la encontró, avanzo un poco por el terreno y la reconocio en la distancia. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, cuando vio el estado de la rubia, tenia varias heridas en el cuerpo, sus ropa estaba rota y sucia, además estaba descalza, caminaba con dificultdad, apoyándose en las arboles que se encontraba a su paso, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus pupilas. Rápidamente la peliverde corrió hacia ella tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Princesa que ha pasado, donde esta el príncipe- pregunto preocupada, viendo el estado en que se encontraba la rubia, sosteniéndola.

-Darien, se lo llevaron, y Luna y Artemis, ellos, ellos, intetaron protegerme y….- dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus safiros, una mueca de verdadera tristeza adornaba su palido rostro.

-Sera mejor reunirnos con las demás- fue lo ultimo que dijo la peliverde antes de desaparecer del lugar junto con la princesa.

* * *

La de cabellos aguamarina, aun se encontraba tirada en el suelo, había perdido su transformación, después de quedar inconsiente. Pero hacia unos minutos que había despertado, pero se negaba a levantarse esperando que eso fuera solo una horrible , lentamente abrió los ojos, un punzante dolor en el estomago, le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado, dejando de la lado la idea de que fuera solo un sueño. Se paro lentamente, pues los golpes que había recibido la dejaron muy lastimada, busco con la mirada por todos lados a la rubia, sin éxito.

-Haruka-dijo quedito-

* * *

El joven de cabellos azules se recuperaba del ataque que había recibido, se encotraba de pie al fondo del barranco, desconcertado después del ataque, decidio regresar con Orion, para poder formar una estrategia y lo mejor seria hacerlo rápido,por que de pormedio estaba la vida de ella, de su amada Rei.

Amy se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del templo hikawa, mientras recordaba el ataque, sentía impotencia, por no poder haber hecho nada ante el hecho que se había llevado a su novio frente a sus ojos, sabia bien que ella no era la mas fuerte del grupo, pero se había quedado paralizada, solamente observando. Aparte en su mente había algo que le inquietaba, había visto a Tristán hacer una insinuación de transformarse, no eso era imposible. Lo que de verdad importaba en ese momento era hablar con las demás y saber que estaba pasando, y como era posible que Neherenia estuviera tras ese ataque. Volteo hacia un lado y vio a la Lita subir las escaleras lentamente, su blusa amarilla ahora estaba manchada de carmesí, la peliazul sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

-¿Lita, estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

-Es solo un rasguño- contesto la de Júpiter, aguantado una mueca de dolor.

-Deberías aceptar el dolor, eso no te hara mas débil, a mi si me duele mucho- dijo la recién llegada sujetándose el estómago también.

-Michiru!-exclamo Amy- las curare.

-Espera un poco- escucho detrás de ella una voz que conocía muy bien-lo mejor será que la princesa las cure a todas de una sola vez.

Vieron como la princesa y Setsuna de acercaban lentamente, el rostro de Serena lucia apagado y lleno de tristeza, Lita quiso preguntar, pero Amy la detuvo. Serena camino lentamente hasta ponerse en medio de las jóvenes.

-Princesa, por favor cure nuestras heridas-dijo con aire serio y respetuoso Setsuna.

-¿No esperaremos a las demás?-pregunto Lita.

-Somos todas, no puedo sentir ninguna otra presencia-dijo tristemente la de Neptuno, la demás la miraron serias.

-**HALO DE CURACION LUNAR**-dijo débilmente Serena, que aun si estar transformada, podía usar su poder de princesa. Un aura plateada rodeo débilmente a las jóvenes curando sus heridas y también las de la propia Serena.

. Después de ponerse al tanto de lo sucedido y de informase sobre los ataque de aquellas que había caída tiempo atrás y de no saber nada de Mina, Reí y Hotaru, supusieron que estaban secuestradas por el enemigo, estaban decidiendo que sería lo mejor hacer en ese momento.

Para su sorpresa un joven alto y rubio se acercaba al grupo de las guerreras en sus manos llevaba el arma de Saturn.

-Sammy- dijo seriamente Setsuna.

-Hotaru, una mujer se la llevo es una esfera negra-dijo rápidamente, pero algo más llamo su atención, era su hermana, estaba en un rincón sentada con la mirada perdida, se vía muy apagada, dejando el arma en manos de la mayor, corrió hacia la rubia.

-Serena que te ha pasado, contéstame- dijo el rubio poniéndose delante de la aludida.

-Darién-dijo ella débilmente el joven solo la tomo entre sus brazos estrechándola.

-Serena, no sé como pero te prometo que todo estará bien-dijo el menor haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.

* * *

**TORRE DE TOKIO (BASE DEL ENEMIGO)**

Las 9 guerreras del mal se había reunido. Delante de ellas había 7 esferas de cristal oscuras, que dejaron al descubierto el cuerpo inerte de 8 jóvenes 2 de ellos unidos en un abrazo. Con un además de la mano de Empty del piso salieron algunas raíces negras, que rodearon a los jóvenes dejándolos en lo alto de la cima atados a las columnas de metal, del lado derecho de la torre estaban Tristán, Hotaru, Dominic y Mina, de lado izquierdo estaban Andrew, Haruka y Reí y en medio en la columna central de la torre el príncipe terrestre. La primera en recobrar el conocimiento fue la de Urano. Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando reconocer el lugar.

-Malditas, suéltenos-dijo con rabia, viendo como varias de sus amigas se encontraban en la misma situación que ella. Después de ella comenzaron a despertar los demás desconcertados por el lugar donde se encontraba. Reí, hablo a Haruka que estaba a un lado suyo, preguntando qué había pasado, mientras Andrew escuchaba en silencio. Del otro lado Dominic y Tristán se miraban sin decir nada mientras la rubia veía al peli naranja. El príncipe terrestre y la morena de Saturno aun permanecían inconscientes.

-Veo que ya han despertado -dijo Dark Hole, con algo de indeferencia-hubiera sido mejor que no despertaran, el show aun no comienza- dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras la Empty se paraba delante de todas ellas para comenzar a hablar.

-Cyrius por favor habre un portal-ordeno Empty, la primera acato la orden y con un moviento de sus manos un pequeño portal se abrió delante de ellas.

**-SAILOR SCOUTS DE LA LUNA, GUERREROS DEL SOL, SI QUIEREN VER A SUS AMIGOS CON VIDA, ESPERO QUE ME ENTREGUEN AL PRINCIPE DEL SOL Y JUNTO CON LA CORONA SOLAR. TRAINGALO A LA CIMA DE LA TORRE DE TOKIO, CUALQUIER INTENTO DE DERROTARNOS SERIA UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO YA QUE SU PODER NO SE COMPARA CON EL NUESTRO, LAS ESPERAMOS ANCIOSAS**-dijo dando por terminado el mensaje.

* * *

En el templo Hikawa las chicas habían recibido el mensaje, que al parecer solo ellas habían visto. Setsuna comenzó a realizar una estrategia junto con las demás para salvar a sus amigos, pero de repente algo las hizo perder la concentración, era Serena sé que había levantado con determinación del lugar donde se mantenía en silencio.

-Ya basta de llorar y lamentarme, con esto no lograre nada, esta vez seré fuerte, derrotare al enemigo yo sola, es mejor que ustedes permanezcan aquí, no quiero que nadie sea lastimado.

-Serena-dijeron las demás sorprendidas.

-Ustedes siempre me han protegido, también Darién, ya es hora de que madure y sea la verdadera guerrera que debo ser-dijo con un aire serio que pocas veces se veía en ella.

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero no estás sola-dijo Amy tomándola del hombro.

-Amy tiene razón, jamás te dejaremos sola estamos en esto contigo- la apoyo la de Júpiter

-Somos un equipo-dijo la de Neptuno.

-Siempre la apoyare princesa-termino la peli verde.

-Chicas, no quiero que…..- pero no puedo terminar, púes volteo ver sus eternas amigas y pudo observar en sus miradas, que también ellas estaban sufriendo, por un momento olvido que ellas también tenían personas importante en esa torre y sería injusto dejarlas fuera de esto.

-Tienen razón, discúlpenme, nosotras somos las Sailor Scouts, iremos juntas contra el enemigo, juntas salvaremos a nuestras compañeras, a nuestras amigas, a nuestras personas especiales, juntas. Todas se miraran sabiendo que es lo que debían hacer.

Una lluvia de colores inundo el lugar dejando a su paso a las guerreras de la luna, en sus trajes de marinerito. Sammy que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio se acercó a Sailor Moon.

-Hermana, yo no puedo ir con ustedes, solo sería un estorbo, por favor prométeme que traerás de nuevo a Hotaru con bien-dijo mientras una lagrima luchaba por salir de sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo, después de todo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, la protegeré-dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso el joven rubio, pudo ver como se alejaban las 5 mujeres, bajo los suaves colores que brindaba el atardecer.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad, el joven de cabello azul marino llegaba al departemto donde estaba orion, al parecer solo el quedaba de los guerreros. El consejero solar lo recibió y curo sus heridas, ellos también habían recibido el mensaje, y se dispusieron a ir a la torre. Orion miro por ultima vez a Dario que se mantenía dormido en uno de los cuartos y lentamente cerro la puerta.

-Regresaremos pronto-dijo en un susurro, mientras salía junto al guerrero del acero.

* * *

**este capitulo tiene poca acción, pero prometo que siguiente tendrá una recompensa, con una gran batalla. hace tiempo que no actualizaba siento que habia perdido la inspiracion , pero he regresado por que me ha costado mucho hacerlo y lo voy a terminar.**

**quiero agradecer a todos los review que me han dejado desde el principio de la historia, eso me ha animado a seguir adelante.**

**cualquier duda, queja, o lo que sea del fic, con gusto la responderé.**

**_Eros Aino "Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto"_**

**_saludos y nos leemos en la proxima._**


	11. Batalla en la Torre parte 1

**HAS DESPERTADO**

TORRE DE TOKIO

Sailor Empty, se encontraba en la punta de la torre, que era adornada por la oscura noche y su manto estrellado, estaba ensimismada mirando las luces de la ciudad, cuando de pronto alguien apareció detrás de ella.

-Que haces aquí Cirius, creí que había quedado claro que debían permanecer todas en la guarida, yo me encargare de esto.

-No te preocupes, he venido sola y me iré rápido, solo traigo un mensaje de París, me ha dicho, que tiene una sorpresa esta noche-seriamente la Sailor del espacio.

-De que hablas?-curiosa Empty.

-En realidad es todo lo que se, deberás esperar hasta que él llegue- y desapareció en medio de energía oscura.

-Que estarás tramando París-dijo casi en un susurro para sí misma.

* * *

El joven príncipe del sol dormía tranquilamente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, ajeno a la batalla, ajeno a su pasado y a su destino.

Una oscura sombra camino hasta quedar cerca de él y pudo observarlo lentamente.

-Así que tú eres el príncipe del sol, por ti hay tanto alboroto, por ti es que se buscan las gemas de la corona y creo que tú debes saber dónde están-lentamente puso su mano en la frente del joven y en su mente miles de imágenes comenzaron a formarse. Detalles de su vida como mortal, cosas sin importancia, hasta que llego a lo que buscaba. En lo más profundo de su memoria se encontraban los recuerdos de su vida en el milenio de plata.

-Jajajaja, siempre las tuvimos frente a nosotros y no nos dimos cuenta, estaban en ellos-dijo sonriente de por fin descubrir el paradero de las dichosas gemas-tú vas conmigo dijo tomándolo en brazos.

* * *

TORRE DE TOKIO

Las cinco mujeres en traje de marinerito se encontraban a la entrada de la gran torre. La de mercurio trataba de encontrar en su visor si había trampas, y cuál sería la mejor entrada. Pero sin que lo esperaran a espaldas de ella paso un bólido grisáceo que desbarato por completo la entrada principal. Las chicas voltearon sorprendidas, hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ataque, para descubrir al guerrero del acero, acompañado de Orión en su forma humana.

-Iron….Zaid-dijo Sailor Moon, sorprendida, al reconocer al joven que no lucia su antifaz-Donde esta Reí-pregunto angustiada.

-Arriba-dijo mirando hacia la punta de la torre.

-Muy bien guerreros, me complace que estén aquí, ahora comenzara el espectáculo de la noche-la voz de Empty llego a los oídos de todos, acompañada de un torrente de energía oscura, que hizo que todo se pusiera confuso y sin visibilidad, al terminar el ataque se pudieron dar cuenta que faltaban dos de ellos.

-Donde están Sailor Moon y Orión-pregunto de inmediato Plut.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de cuestionar algo más o de responder, porque varios youmas, aparecieron de varias partes alrededor del edificio, lanzado ataques a los 5 guerreros.

Sailor Moon y Orión se encontraban ya en la cima de la torre de Tokio, la Sailor de la Luna no podía creer lo que veía, sus amigos se encontraban delante de ellos, rodeados de varias raíces negras.

-Darién- corrió hacia el para intentar arrancar lo que mantenía prisionero a su amado.

-SI fuera usted Princesa, no haría eso ya que recibirá una potente descarga de energía- interrumpió la Sailor del Vacío, antes de que Sailor Moon se acercara.

-Eso no me importa-tratando de liberarlo, pero tal como dijo Empty una fuerte descarga de energía oscura rodeo el cuerpo de la joven, arrojándola al suelo, de inmediato Orión corrió ayudarla.

-Serenity te encuentras bien?-ayudándola a levantarse.

-Gracias, pero esta batalla es mía- poniéndose de pie.

-Jajajaja, hasta que te portas como una guerrera-con desde la peli morada.

-DESTELLO LUNAR-Lanzo el potente bólido de energía que impacto en contra de la guerrera, pero sin provocarle daño alguno.

-METEORO DE LUZ-un nuevo ataque de Orión, tomo por sorpresa a Empty arrojándola al piso.

-Me había olvidado de ti Orión-dijo con furia limpiándose el labio por donde un hilillo de sangre corría.

-Yo me encargare de ella, tu trata de liberarlos-y se lanzó contra la guerrera.

Sailor Moon lanzo un nuevo ataque en contra de las raíces, pero no provoco gran daño.

-COPOS CONGELANTES DE MERCURIO-el potente ataque frio recorrió las oscuras raíces, congelándolas rápidamente.

-DAGAS DE METAL-El ataque de metal termino el trabajo del anterior destruyendo por completo el agarre de la raíces.

-Chicos-grito Sailor Moon emocionada, al ver a sus amigos llegar.

Las raíces se comenzaron a destruir, todos corrieron a ayudar a sus amigos.

-Darién-Sailor Moon tomo al pelinegro entre sus brazos sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Sailor Mercury ayudo a levantarse a Tristán que aún estaba débil.

-Mi propia enfermera particular-dijo quedito el joven apoyándose en la peli azul.

-Malditos guerreros-grito Empty al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y liberando una potente energía la lanzo contra uno de los pilares metálicos de la torre con la intención de derrumbar el lugar.

-TIFON CRONOS-El bólido de color rojo oscuro desvió el poder lanzado al cielo.

-Sailor Plut-sorprendida la del vacío.

-Esto termina ahora maldita-dijo la de Júpiter

-Debes rendirte-sugirió Iron.

Detrás de ellas los jóvenes recién liberados aún estaban débiles y eran revisados por la de mercurio.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo sinceramente Sailor Moon acercándose a ella y extendiendo su mano.

-No necesito de su ayuda o su compasión, yo soy una poderosa guerrera-grito desesperada dando un golpe a la mano de Sailor Moon al ver que todos sus planes de derrumbaban.

-Veo que las cosas se te salieron de control-se burló un joven que aparecía entre la sombras.

-Paris, por fin llegas-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Y no vengo solo-en sus brazos cargaba a un joven de cabellos rubios.

-Darío-dijeron sorprendidas Sailor Moon y Venus.

-Febo-susurro Orión, sintiendo que todo estaba mal.

-Con que esta es la sorpresa que me tenías preparada-con soberbia la Sailor del vacío.

-Así es este joven que esta aquí es nada más y menos el que Príncipe del Sol, si es el Príncipe Febo.

-Maldito, como te atreviste a meterlo al esto-grito enfurecido Orión y se arrojó en contra de Paris pero este se elevó en aire junto con Darío.

-No te preocupes, no pienso quedármelo, solo quiero hacer un intercambio, yo te entrego a este joven y tú me entregas a las gemas de la corona.

-De que estas hablando-dijo molesto Orión.

-Aquí mismo en esta torre, están las 4 gemas, que unidas a la gema oscura harán que la forma Caótica de la Corona Solar aparezca.

Todos escucharon sorprendidos aquella afirmación, sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir.

-Donde están?-cuestiono la guerrera del mal.

-Ellos los 4 guerreros del sol, son los guardianes de las gemas-Afirmo Paris, que aun cargaba a Darío.

-Ellos son los guardianes de las gemas?-repitió Empty, como tratando de asimilar la información.

Los 4 jóvenes giraron para ver hacia donde estaba Orión.

-Entonces que dicen, les regreso a su príncipe a cambio de los 4 guerreros.

-Si eso es lo que quieres aquí estoy-hablo de manera estoica Dominic y detrás de él los otros 3 jóvenes también se enfrentaron al oscuro joven.

-Muy bien acérquense, sin miedo, esto no les dolerá-dijo con una mirada de perversión Paris.

-Primero entréganos al príncipe- respondió Orión acercándose a Dominic.

-Está bien- haciendo el que cuerpo del joven levitara hasta quedar en los brazos de Orión.

-Dominic-Hablo la rubia de venus, el joven de cabellos naranjas volteo su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

-Todo estará bien no te preocupes-

-Ya cumpli mi parte del trato ahora cumpliran la suya- En sus manos aparecio una gema de color negro que comenzo a brillar y de repente todo paso tan rapido. La oscura gema lanzo cuantro potente rayos oscuros que atravesaron los cuerpos de los cuatro jovenes, provocando con esto que las cuatro brillantes gemas aparecieran. Cuatro chicas gritaban desperadas y con lagrimas en los ojos viendo como sus amados caian al suelo inertes.

Y al fondo del lugar un joven que habia recuperado el conocimiento, miraba atonito toda aquella escena-mis guardianes, mis amigos-murmuro sintiendo una punzada en el pecho-Tus los lastimaste-grito eufórico mientras el simbolo dorado del sol aparecia en su frente y sus ojos brillaban con destellos de oro.

-Febo-Dijo Sailor Moon quedito reconociendo al que alguna vez fuera su primo-Has despertado-

**quiero agradecer a todos los review que me han dejado desde el principio de la historia, eso me ha animado a seguir adelante.**

**cualquier duda, queja, o lo que sea del fic, con gusto la responderé.**

**_Eros Aino "Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto"_**

**_saludos y nos leemos en la proxima._**


End file.
